There Is No Such Thing As Fate
by Butter Burner
Summary: The Marauders and the girls' sixth year is going to be a blast!!! Romance, Pranks, Muggle Songs,Animagi, Fights, a weird DADA but also Voldemort, Death Eaters and Deaths!!! L/J L/SS SB/OC RL/OC. Oh, and a mystery with a magical sword... ***CH 10 UP!!!***
1. Default Chapter

A/N Hello everybody!!! I love writing opening chapters! I hope you will enjoy this story, please review it, I need to know what you think, tell what I need to do better, what I'm doing good. English isn't my mother tongue so I'll have some spelling mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: Almost everything belongs to J.K (21st of June! Mark it down people!!!) but I own most of the plot!!! (At least I've got something!)  
  
Summery: The Marauders and the girls' sixth year is going to be a blast! Romance, Pranks, Muggle Songs, but also Death Eaters, Voldemort and Deaths!!! L/J of course but some other relationships too.  
  
There's No Such Thing As Fate  
  
Chapter One: Default Chapter  
  
James Potter was sitting on his bed deep in thoughts. He just finished reading the newspaper The Daily Prophet. The first page had a big picture of a skull made of stars with a serpent coming through its mouth like a tongue - The Dark Mark.  
  
* Voldemort is getting stronger,* He thought * and nobody knows how to stop him...*  
  
Only thinking about Voldemort made him shiver slightly. He feared that what happened to so many wizards before would happen to him too. He didn't want to see The Dark Mark hovering over a house of somebody he loved. He didn't want that 'somebody' dead. He just wanted to have a normal life with his family and friends.  
  
But that wasn't possible. It wasn't possible because of Voldemort. Voldemort, that for a bit of power, killed and abused innocent people.  
  
"James! You need to get ready if you want to make it to the Hogwarts Express!" his mom shouted from the hall.  
  
James sighed and got up.  
  
He quickly got dressed and looked at the mirror. A boy of about sixteen was staring back at him. With really messy black hair and normal brown eyes he didn't considered himself handsome. Little did he know... Some of the Hogwarts girls were literally swooning over him.  
  
But even if he did know that he wouldn't really care about it. He didn't care about the Hogwarts girls.  
  
Actually, he cared about one Hogwarts. But he didn't think she was anything like any other girl in Hogwarts.  
  
Lily Evans was a very special girl, not only because of her long, wavy, red hair and her lovely jade eyes but also for her personality. She was sweet and witty, she made him laugh but he also had the feeling he could talk with her about almost everything.  
  
He sighed again. He had no idea how she felt about him. She was one of his best friends, yet he wished she would be more... But did she wish the same?  
  
"James!!!" his mother's voice brought him back to reality.  
  
"I'm coming mom!" he replied and made an attempt to smooth his hair. After having no success he quickly pulled his trunk and went out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Severus Snape sat in the kitchen facing his father.  
  
"Today is a very special day son." His father was addressing him, but he seemed to be talking actually to himself.  
  
"I know." Severus said quietly.  
  
How well did he knew.  
  
"Today you are going to become something better!" His father seemed very pleased.  
  
"Yes." Severus said.  
  
Today was the day he was going to become a Death Eater. Just like his father. Just like his mother. Just like all of his family.  
  
"Today you are truly becoming a man!"  
  
"Yes." Quite frankly he didn't really thought becoming a Death Eater made you a man but his father said so and his father is always right.  
  
Even if he didn't think the same way like his father he will have to agree with his father's way.  
  
"Come son, we're going." His father got up and Severus followed him. They went to the fireplace. His father took out a bit of floo powder, went inside the fireplace and said quietly: "Tombstone Valley" and disappeared.  
  
Severus took a dip breath and followed his father.  
  
Seconds later he came out to a huge chamber. The chamber was lit only by torches. At the very end of it stood a tall man surrounded by people with cloaks - Voldemort and his supporters.  
  
Severus pulled his hood up and came near the other people.  
  
"Greetings my family!" the tall man started talking and everybody silenced. "I'm pleased to inform you that last night was a great success. Two mudbloods were killed by Avada Kedavra and another was disabled, plus a badly injured Auror and two filthy muggles were tortured with the help of Cruciatus"-Severus started feeling extremely sick-"And today we are going to have new friends joining our family!"  
  
All the man cheered.  
  
"I ask all the new friends to follow me." Severus guessed that Voldemort was referring to him so he started walking after him.  
  
He laughed a silent laugh.  
  
*New friends'* He doubted Voldemort really thought of them as friends or family.  
  
They reached another chamber, smaller than the first. He noticed that apart from him there were 5 other people.  
  
Voldemort started speaking again.  
  
"Today is the day when you will become something great! You will be special! You will be known in the whole world!!! Death Eaters!!!" he looked at them meaningfully and then continued. "But first there is one important thing you should know. There is no good and bad. Those are just mere definitions that society created. There is only power and those too weak to seek it! Are you too weak to seek it?"  
  
"NO!!!" They all replied.  
  
"Good." He smiled an evil smile.  
  
  
  
Lily Evans lay on her bed.  
  
There was a big trunk that stood open in the middle of the room. Clothes and books were scattered all around the room but she didn't notice them.  
  
She was highly concentrated in a small book she was reading. 'Romeo and Juliet' - Lily thought it was fascinating. Actually she found almost every fantasy, romance or fairy tale book fascinating.  
  
But that book was different, it was enchanted. The two main characters were especially enchanted. The love enchanted them.  
  
Lily knew it was stupid and unrealistic to wish she could live in one of those books. And Lily liked to stick to facts and the real world, but sometimes, when she was lost in one of those books, she couldn't help but wish for it just a little...  
  
"Lily! Did you finish packing?" Her father asked her from the hall.  
  
Lily quickly got up and started packing like crazy.  
  
"I'll be ready in a minute." she shouted to her parents.  
  
She finished unpacking and started to comb her hair. She got dressed, took her trunk and took a last look at the mirror.  
  
*I'm going back to Hogwarts!!! Finally some normal people to talk with! Jane, Kate, Remus, Peter, Sirius and. James.*  
  
A dreamy expression crossed her face. And that messy, black, hair and warm, chocolate eyes, came to her mind.  
  
She knew he only thought of her as a friend but she couldn't help falling for him.  
  
"Lily!!!" An angry shout snapped her out of her daydreaming.  
  
"I'm coming." she said and left the room quickly.  
  
  
  
Sirius Black was carrying his trunk down the stairs when he heard two voices fighting.  
  
"Give it back!"  
  
"But I want to play with it!"  
  
"But I took it first!"  
  
"It's my turn now!"  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
"Is!"  
  
"Isn't!"  
  
"Is!"  
  
"Isn't"  
  
"Stupid!"  
  
"Ugly!"  
  
"Annoying!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"No, you shut up!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
Sirius sighed and entered the living room, where he found two nine-year-old twins, fighting and screaming at each other.  
  
"Please stop it kids!" Mr. Black came running into the living room, trying to separate the two. He was failing quite miserably.  
  
"Knock it off, you two!!!" Sirius said and took the toy broom the twins were fighting over.  
  
"Give it back Sirius!" They both yelled but Sirius ignored them, took each in one arm and sat on the sofa with each on one side.  
  
"Now," He said putting the toy in front of them. "What's the problem?"  
  
"He started it!"  
  
"No, she did!"  
  
"He!"  
  
"She!"  
  
"He!"  
  
"Enough!!!" Sirius was getting tired from the yelling.  
  
"Pol, what happened?" He addressed his little sister.  
  
"Well, I played with the broom and suddenly he came and pushed me off!" Polaris pointed at her twin and glared.  
  
"Is that what happened, Antrie?" He looked at his brother, who was folding his arms together, looking annoyed.  
  
"I just wanted to ride it too!" Antares said.  
  
"Then why didn't you ask me?" She asked him surprised.  
  
"Because I thought you wouldn't give it to me even if I asked." He answered.  
  
"I would." She said quietly.  
  
"Then I'm sorry," He said earnestly. "can I ride it now? "  
  
"Sure," She said. "I'm sorry too."  
  
"That's ok."  
  
"Come on, let's go play."  
  
They both took the broom together and headed out of the room. Sirius just smiled.  
  
"Thanks son." His father said relived.  
  
"No problem dad." Sirius said.  
  
"Listen, I won't have time to drop you off at King's Cross, so I got a Ministry car to get you there." He said. "I have to work more hours because of the Death Eater attack last night. You understand, don't you?"  
  
Sirius's face fell for a second but the usual smile came quickly back. It was always the same; he shouldn't have been surprised, really. And he didn't need to bother his father in these little things when he had much more important things on his mind. "I understand dad."  
  
"Good, I think the car is already outside"  
  
"Okay," Sirius said and hugged his father. "I'll miss you." He whispered.  
  
"I'll miss you too." His father hugged him back. "Goodbye."  
  
Sirius hated saying goodbye. It's not like he and his father were parting forever, it was just until Christmas or summer. "It's not goodbye, it's just so long." He told his father who nodded.  
  
"Well, so long then." His father looked at him, with a hint of sadness in his face but Sirius already turned around.  
  
"Sirius don't leave!" The twins came hugging him.  
  
"Can we go to Hogwarts too?" Polaris asked.  
  
Sirius laughed but shook his head. "Sorry guys, you'll have to wait a few years." He hugged them and then left the house.  
  
He entered the car, which was waiting outside, and gave the house a last look. "So long mom." He whispered softly.  
  
*Don't be stupid, Sirius. She's dead! And you can't do anything about that!!!*  
  
He tried to take it out of his mind, but it wasn't easy. The memory came back to him... the memory of the day when.  
  
~~~ Flashback Starts ~~~  
  
A twelve-year-old Sirius was walking with his brother and sister, carrying food bags and joking with each other.  
  
He was just telling Polaris about the prank he pulled on Snape when Antares squeezed his hand tightly.  
  
"Sirius." He whispered horror struck.  
  
Sirius looked at him and saw he was looking forward. He looked too and stopped dead in his track.  
  
Their House, their beautiful big house was destroyed. Half of it was burned and half of it had big holes in it. Suddenly he saw something above it, in the sky. Something horrible, something that would haunt his nightmares from that day until his death day, something that was pure evil - The Dark Mark.  
  
He started to panic. He knew his father was at the Ministry but his mother was working at home.  
  
"MOM!!! MOM!!!" He started yelling. He ran into the house and started looking for her. Everything inside was a mess. The furniture were scattered all around the place.  
  
"MOM!!! WHERE ARE YOU?" He screamed. He came to the hall and started to push the furniture so he would be able to get inside the living room. He managed to squeeze himself in and looked around.  
  
In the middle of the hall was his mother. She was dead, and a look of horror was spread over her face.  
  
"NO!!! NO!!!" Sirius screamed and started to cry. "Mom. mom. don't go. mom."He tried to wake her up. He started shaking her, trying to make her move.  
  
"Don't die. don't die. don't, please. please. please."  
  
~~~ End Flashback ~~~  
  
Sirius bit his lips very hard, trying to stop the tears.  
  
*Stop being all touchy and stuff! You have to get over that! It happened 4 years ago! Besides, what will people think when they will see the famous Sirius Black crying?*  
  
He took one deep breath and got into the car.  
  
  
  
Peter Pettigrew sat near his father and mother and watched his older brother, Kevin, in Quidditch practice. Kevin played keeper for the Wimbourne Wasps reserve team.  
  
"He is a fantastic flier!" His mother said full of admiration.  
  
"And a hell of a keeper!" His father agreed.  
  
"I want to fly just like Kevin." His younger brother, Billy, said.  
  
"I'm sure you will." His mother smiled at him sweetly and hugged him.  
  
Peter greeted his teeth. Kevin was always admired and Billy was always spoiled. They got all the compliments. Why should someone care about Peter? The practice ended and everybody made their way home.  
  
"Did you pack already?" His father asked.  
  
"N- no, I'll pack when we get home, okay?" Peter mumbled.  
  
"No surprise there!" Smirked his little brother.  
  
"Shut up!" Peter said angrily.  
  
"Peter! Don't ever talk like this to your brother!!!" His mother said angrily.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts!"  
  
Peter greeted his teeth again. His brothers could say almost everything they wanted about him but if he would let out even a little peep about them he'll get told off angrily. It wasn't fair.  
  
They arrived home and Peter went upstairs to pack. After he was done he came down to the kitchen.  
  
"Took you long enough!" His father grumbled.  
  
"I- I'm sorry" He said.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you there." His mother said. "And this is the last year I hear anything about stupid things you did at school!"  
  
"And bring back better OWLS!!!" his father grumbled again. "And for heavens sakes act like a Gryffindor!"  
  
Peter didn't say anything. He just followed his mother outside.  
  
Lucius Malfoy had a big grin plastered across his face. Today he will become a Death Eater! Finally! He would be respected and feared worldwide. He would be able to clean the world from the mudbloods and muggles.  
  
He will have power! Power to do anything he wants to do! Voldemort was right. There was no good or bad there is only power and he certainly wasn't week enough to seek it!  
  
He watched as Voldemort approached each person and with an unknown spell stamped the dark mark into his skin.  
  
Lucius waited for his turn. The moment the mark will be stamped on his skin he knew nothing could stop him.Voldemort came near him.  
  
"Are you ready, Lucius?" He asked coldly.  
  
"Yes." Lucius smiled.  
  
Voldemort whispered something he couldn't hear and then he felt a sudden pain on his arm. But he did not say a thing. He didn't care suffering pain.  
  
"Now as I am informed you go to Hogwarts?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Yes, my dark lord."  
  
"Good, I would like you to meet another fellow Death Eater who attends there." He took him near someone who was wearing a big cloak.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy - Severus Snape" He said. The 'someone' took off his cloak and reviled a sixth year Slyhterin.  
  
"Hello Lucius." Snape said coldly.  
  
"Hello Severus." Malfoy answered. He wasn't surprised to see Severus there. Their families were on good friendship-terms and often bought dark items from each other.  
  
Voldemort took them out of the chamber and into another one. He sat down on the chair and they both stood waiting for his word.  
  
"Hogwarts is a place I can benefit a lot from. So many young people that will make excellent Death Eaters. But I need a way to get to all those people. I need someone who will influence them correctly. I need - You!"  
  
Lucius smiled. Finally he would be having some fun.  
  
"What do you want us to do?" He asked.  
  
  
  
Kate Johnson finished unpacking her trunk and came downstairs to the hall.  
  
She stopped walking when she heard two voices shouting at the top of their lounges and one little voice talking very quietly.  
  
"She was trying to be nice to you! That's all!!!" A male voice was shouting.  
  
"No she wasn't! She thinks I'm a freak, and she treats me like scum!!!" An angry female voice was replying.  
  
"Stop screaming, please" A little voice said quietly.  
  
"She's just not used to having witches in her family!!! You could be more nice to her, you know!!!"  
  
"She's trying really, don't yell at her."  
  
"Well, excuse me for being a witch!!! I'm deeply sorry for that! What does she want me to do? Kill myself? Force the magic out of me! I'm happy that I'm a witch, thank you very much!!!"  
  
"It's not his fault, stop shouting."  
  
"Don't get so dramatic, for god sakes!!!"  
  
"You know I'm right, you just can't accept it, can't you?!"  
  
Kate walked into the living room and there, like she already guessed, stood both her parents screaming and between them was her little sister, Julia, trying to calm them down.  
  
"Come on Jules." Kate took her sister's hand and walked up the stairs with her, trying to block away the sounds of screaming. Julia sat on Kate's bed and started crying.  
  
"Why do they have to fight all the time?" She asked her sister.  
  
Kate didn't really know how to answer that so she just sat near her sister and started petting her. She slowly calmed down and stopped crying.  
  
Kate sighed.  
  
*Why do they have to fight all the time?* She asked herself the same question. She remembered her parents fighting since she was a little kid. Most of their fighting came from the reason she was half and half. Her mother was a witch and her father a muggle. They didn't always agreed on everything, especially because her father's family didn't except her mother.  
  
Kate wished she hade the courage to say something about it. But she didn't. At school she was known as the one who never shuts up, says everything she wants to and does everything she wants to. But at home. things were different.  
  
She glanced at her clock. They were going to be late if her parents weren't going to stop soon. She sighed and shut her eyes close. She just wanted it to stop.  
  
  
  
Remus Lupin was sitting in his kitchen, waiting for his parents to come down so all of them would be able to Floo to King's Cross. Last night was a full moon again. The transformations made him very tired.  
  
Becoming a werewolf isn't nice. It isn't nice at all. In each and every one of these transformations he wished over and over again that he wouldn't been bitten. That he wouldn't have come to that forest.  
  
All because of the stupid dare.  
  
~~~ Flashback Starts ~~~  
  
"Truth or dare Remus?"  
  
Five kids were sitting on the grass playing 'truth or dare'.  
  
"Er... Dare!" Remus finally decided. He didn't really like that game, but everybody were playing it so he had no choice but joining.  
  
"Okay." Smiled the dark haired boy evilly "Your dare is to go to the Black Forest!"  
  
"What?!" Remus asked stunned.  
  
"You heard me." He said.  
  
"But the forest is dangerous! There are werewolves in it!" He said, panicked.  
  
"That's only a legend, are you afraid?"  
  
"N- No I'm not afraid! I just think that-"  
  
"You are afraid!!! You're such a chicken!"  
  
All the kids started to mimic chickens.  
  
"Stop it!!!" Remus said annoyed but they didn't listen "I'm not a coward!!!"  
  
"Then go the Black Forest and prove it!"  
  
"Okay!!! I'll go!!!" Remus gave up, he didn't want them to laugh at him.  
  
At exactly 12 o'clock all the boys sneaked out of their houses and went to the edge of the Black Forest.  
  
"Okay Remus, all you have to do is walk into the forest and bring us something so we'll know you were there!"  
  
"O- Okay." Remus nodded and started walking inside. He looked up and thanked god the moon was full and illuminated the forest. He walked a bit more until he saw ahead of him a big black tree and some mushrooms.  
  
*That will be enough to prove I was here.* He thought pleased and headed to the mushrooms.  
  
Suddenly he froze. Right in front of him stood a big, fully grown werewolf. The werewolf stared at him and a hungry look was shown in his eyes. For a second Remus was too scared to do a thing. Then the werewolf jumped.  
  
*RUN!!!* He told himself and started running.  
  
He ran and ran but the werewolf was still after him. He saw the edge of the forest a few meters ahead of him and started running faster. Suddenly he tripped over a tree root, He fell and hurt his knee. He heard the werewolf coming nearer and nearer. He tried to get up but couldn't, then he felt the warm breath of the werewolf.  
  
"No... No." he whispered softly and then he felt a horrible pain down his leg. The werewolf bit him.  
  
~~~ End Flashback ~~~  
  
Remus sighed. (A/N they'll sigh a lot, so get use to it!)  
  
But then a happy thought crossed his mind. He tried fixing his mind on happier things. He was going back to Hogwarts, where he had real friends who weren't afraid of him, they were much more then that. And he will have Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs to help him every time he'll become the monster again.  
  
  
  
Jane Byrd was flipping through her albums. She loved taking photos. She took her magical camera everywhere. She had an album for every year in Hogwarts. Five so far and a sixth is going to start this evening.  
  
She looked at the first year album. There was a picture of her and her two best friends - Lily and Kate, and one of Remus, Peter, James and Sirius - the famous Marauders, one of the morning post, one of the Quidditch match, one of everybody together, one of Lily and James fighting, and another of Lily and James fighting, and another.  
  
She moved to second year.  
  
Kate at Quidditch tryouts, Kate as a beater at the Quidditch match, her, Lily and Kate again, Lily posing like a model, Lily and James fighting, Lily and James fighting and Remus trying to separate them, Lily and James fighting and Kate trying to separate them.  
  
*Thank Merlin it didn't stay that way!* She thought happily.  
  
She went to the third year album. Their first visit at Hogsmead, the post office, Zonko's, the three broomsticks, Lily and James fighting, Lily and James (finally) ending the war and become friends, all the gang in the kitchens, the party after Gryffindore's victory against the Ravenclaw.  
  
She went on and on, album after album. The happy memories of those days came back and she sighed happily.  
  
She already started imagining all the little adventures they were going to have this year. Jane often imagined things and daydreamed of marvelous happenings. She could be completely oblivious to everything around her when she was in her own fantasy world.  
  
And she hoped her sixth year at Hogwarts was going to be at least as good as her fantasy...  
  
  
  
A/N Well, what do you think? This wasn't really a chapter it's more introduction to the characters. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Train Ride

A/N Thanks for the reviews!!! At first I didn't get many but every day was another and another. I'm not going to ask for 100 reviews or some thing crazy like that but some will be nice (hint! hint!)  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to the amazing JK, characters, parts of the plot etc. Anything that doesn't belong to her or to anybody else belongs to little ol' me.  
  
Summery: The Marauders and the girls' sixth year is going to be a blast! Romance, Pranks, Muggle Songs, Animagi, fights a weird DADA but also Death Eaters, Voldemort and Deaths!!! L/J L/SS SB/OC RL/OC. Oh, and a mystery with a magical sword .  
  
There Is No Such Thing As Fate  
  
Chapter Two: Train Ride  
  
Lily got into her parents car. She knew the ride from Surry to London was going to be long so she pulled out her discman and started singing with the music.  
  
Well he looks at me with those Innocent eyes,  
  
And says it looks like you're wearing some kind of disguise,  
  
Because your hair sticks up and your shoes are untied,  
  
And I hope you got that shirt at half price,  
  
Lily loved muggle songs. Everybody else was crazy about the wizard's bands but she liked the muggle ones.  
  
And every word I say falls flat on the floor,  
  
I try to tell a joke but he's heard it before,  
  
And I don't think I can take it no more,  
  
Cause he's driving me right out of my front door,  
  
Her parents smiled at her. She smiled back. They were already used to the fact that Lily sang together with the discman and often burst out in songs for no reasons.  
  
They didn't care, they loved her.  
  
Why do you do what you do to me baby,  
  
You're shaking my confidence you're driving me crazy,  
  
You know if I could I'd do anything for you,  
  
Please don't ignore me cause you know I adore you,  
  
She wished her sister, Petunia, would treat her the same way her parents treated her. But after 5 years of trying she knew it wasn't possible.  
  
When they were young they were best friends, but then came the letter asking Lily to join Hogwarts and changed everything.  
  
Can't you just pretend to be nice,  
  
Can you at least pretend to be nice,  
  
If you could just pretend to be nice,  
  
Everything in my life would be alright,  
  
Personally, Lily thought, finding out she was a witch was the best thing that ever happened to her. There was only one problem - Petunia. Since the day the letter came Petunia thought she was a freak, that she had some kind of abnormality.  
  
And I try so hard just to figure him out,  
  
But he won't tell me what he's thinking about,  
  
And then he falls asleep on the living room couch,  
  
With his sunglasses on and his tongue hanging out,  
  
Now, Petunia wouldn't even speak to her. It hurt Lily very much but she was also a bit mad at her. She didn't do anything bad to her and still Petunia feared her. Lily tried to explain that she isn't dangerous but Petunia was so stubborn.  
  
And then he disappears for a week at a time,  
  
And then he just shows up just like everything's fine,  
  
And I don't get what goes on in his mind,  
  
But I'm tired of hearing the same stupid line,  
  
Lily started to get depressed.*Stop it! You are going to see your friends in a few hours! Cheer up!!!* So she cheered up and spent the rest of the ride singing all her favorite songs.  
  
Why do you do what you do to me baby,  
  
You're shaking my confidence making me crazy,  
  
You know if I could I'd do anything for you, I don't mean to bore you cause you know I adore you,  
  
But can't you just pretend to be nice,  
  
Can you at least pretend to be nice,  
  
If you could just pretend to be nice,  
  
Everything in my life would be alright!!!  
  
Finally the arrived at King's Cross. Lily waved goodbye to her mother and father and went into the platform nine and three quarters. She immediately started searching for her friends. She stood on her trunk and looked for familiar heads.  
  
A couple of seconds later she saw a head with shoulder length dark brown hair and right near him a head with curly, dark blond hair.  
  
She ran towards them.  
  
"Jen! Katie!" She screamed and hugged her two best friends.  
  
"Lils!!!" They both turned around and hugged her back.  
  
Kate's dark brown eyes were looking at her merrily and Jane's pale blue ones seemed to be laughing.  
  
"I haven't seen all of you the whole summer!" Lily said. "How was it?"  
  
"Well, I went to Germany and got great photos." Jane said toying with her camera.  
  
"And I had to baby-sit Julia almost every second night, boring!" Kate yawned. "What about you Lils?"  
  
"Not much to tell, I bought some new books and read almost all of them." She said.  
  
"So, where are the boys?"  
  
"No idea"  
  
"We haven't seen them since we got here."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah and that's great, bcause I have an 'interesting' idea of how to greet them." Kate smiled mischeviously.  
  
"Oh Katie I thought you grew out of these nonsense!" Lily looked at her with an expression torn with amusement and despair.  
  
"Obviously you were wrong." Jane replied.  
  
"So you're going to help me or not?" Kate looked at them pleadingly.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Can I even oppose?"  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
James, Sirius and Remus got on to the Platform.  
  
"Ah. the smell of school" Sirius said inhaling the air.  
  
"Terrible." James said seemingly seriously.  
  
"Exactly!" Sirius said and they all cracked up.  
  
"Has anyone seen Wormtail?" Remus asked.  
  
"Nope, but he's always late, Moony." Sirius said.  
  
"Now, where are the girls?" James asked.  
  
"You mean where is Lily?" Sirius said and he and Remus both sniggered.  
  
James blushed. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Prongs!" Sirius said.  
  
"It's so obvious!!!" Remus said.  
  
"What?" James decided to play dumb.  
  
"You like her!" Sirius said.  
  
"No I don't!" He said and blushed even more.  
  
"Sure you don't." Remus said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"I think they are there." James spotted their backs.  
  
"Well, let's go then." Remus said and they all went to the place they were standing.  
  
"Hey girls!" Sirius said.  
  
That was their cue, together the spun around, put one hand on their waist and said in a very tempting and sexy voice: "Hello boys."  
  
The boys' jaws almost hit the floor.  
  
Jane quickly took out her camera and took a photo of the three stunned boys. Then the girls started laughing.  
  
"God, it was so funny!" Lily said between laughs.  
  
"Your faces." Was all Kate managed to say.  
  
"This would be a picture to remember!" Jane said.  
  
They waited for the boys to respond but didn't get a thing. The boys were still stunned.  
  
"Hello?" Jane asked.  
  
Lily waved her hand in front of their faces.  
  
Seeing there was no other way Kate slapped Sirius.  
  
He jumped and yelled: "What was that for?" following her example Lily and Jane shook the other two. They got the same response from both boys. "Med women." Sirius muttered under his breath massaging his face and trying to avoid Kate.  
  
At that moment Peter appeared.  
  
"Hey guys." Peter said.  
  
"Hey." They all said in unison.  
  
"What happened?" Peter asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing!" Lily and James both jumped.  
  
"What happened?" Peter insisted seeing the looks the others were exchanging.  
  
"Nothing happened Wormtail, now come, we need to get a compartment." Sirius assured him. Peter scowled. They were hiding something. He knew it. *Why didn't they tell me? I'm supposed to be their friend!*  
  
They all boarded the Hogwarts Express and found a compartment.  
  
As they were half way to Hogwarts the sky became gray and it started to rain. Jane, Peter and Remus all went to sleep. Sirius and Kate were talking about Quidditch, Lily sat cuddled near a window with her discman and James watched Lily.  
  
Lily started singing, more to herself then anyone else.  
  
If it weren't for your maturity none of this would have happened,  
  
If you weren't so wise beyond your years I would've been able to control myself  
  
If it weren't for my attention you wouldn't have been successful and  
  
If it weren't for me you would never have amounted to very much.  
  
James liked watching her. She looked so peaceful, like nothing bothered her.  
  
Ooh this could be messy  
  
But you don't seem to mind  
  
Ooh don't go telling everybody  
  
And overlook this supposed crime.  
  
He tried to hear what she was singing but she was singing so quietly he couldn't.  
  
We'll fast forward to a few years later  
  
And no one knows except the both of us  
  
And I have honored your request for silence  
  
And you've washed your hands clean of this.  
  
He wanted to come over to her, talk to her about something. But what seemed so normal two years ago was nearly impossible now.  
  
You're essentially an employee and I like you having to depend on me  
  
You're kind of my protégé and one day you'll say you learned all you know from me  
  
I know you depend on me like a young thing would to a guardian  
  
I know you sexualize me like a young thing would and I think I like it .  
  
No! This was stupid! It wasn't impossible! All he had to do was approach her and start talking. How bad could it get? Very Bad.  
  
Ooh this could get messy  
  
But you don't seem to mind  
  
Ooh don't go telling everybody  
  
And overlook this supposed crime. Why does everything have to be so complicated? Why?  
  
We'll fast forward to a few years later  
  
And no one knows except the both of us  
  
And I have honored your request for silence  
  
And you've washed your hands clean of this.  
  
And besides, she looked so adorable curled up like that. He came near her. He wanted to hear her sing.  
  
What part of our history's reinvented and under rug swept?  
  
What part of your memory is selective and tends to forget?  
  
What with this distance it seems so obvious.  
  
Slowly he sat near her.  
  
She was looking outside the window at the raindrops and kept singing and didn't notice him.  
  
Just make sure you don't tell on me especially to members of your family  
  
We best keep this to ourselves and not tell any members of our inner posse  
  
I wish I could tell the world cuz you're such a pretty thing when you're done up properly  
  
I might want to marry you one day if you watch that weight and keep your firm body.  
  
He started gathering his courage to say something. He had to.  
  
Ooh this could be messy and  
  
Ooh I don't seem to mind  
  
Ooh don't go telling everybody  
  
And overlook this supposed crime.  
  
"Who sings this?" James finally managed to say.  
  
Lily practically jumped up in the air.  
  
"God James, you scared me!" She panted.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled feeling very idiotic indeed.  
  
Lily calmed down.  
  
"What did you say before?" She asked.  
  
"Er, who sings this song?" He repeated his question. *Really smooth Prongs!*  
  
"Alanis Morissette." She answered, a bit bewildered with his question.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"She's a muggle singer."  
  
"Oh." James now regretted for the first time for not listening in Muggle Studies.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I just heard you sing and..."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"I-I wanted to say you, you, er, sing really nice."  
  
"Thanks." Lily blushed a bit and looked down at her feet as an awkward silence filled the air.  
  
"So..."  
  
"So..."  
  
"I think I'm going to- er- ask the driver how much time is it going to take to get to the Hogsmead station."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
James left the compartment and Lily cuddled next to the window again.  
  
*Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!* James was mad at himself. He totally screwed it and Lily probably thinks he is weird and insane.  
  
Lily, Meanwhile, was thinking something similar. *Dimwit! Dimwit! Dimwit! He probably thinks you're really stupid now!*  
  
Kate finished talking to Sirius and went to sit next to Lily.  
  
"Hey." She smiled at her.  
  
"Hey." Lily answered much less enthusiastically, feeling down.  
  
Suddenly they heard a loud snore from behind them. They turned around and saw Peter drooling and snoring so loudly he could break the walls. (A/N imagine Peter drooling. YUCK!!!)Both started to giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?" Sirius looked at both of them.  
  
Unable to speak Kate pointed at the sleeping Peter. An evil smile spread on Sirius's face. He went towards the place where Jane was sleeping and started to look for something in her bag. Jane, who was a very light sleeper, quickly opened her eyes and hit Sirius.  
  
"Thieve!" She said still in a sleepy mode.  
  
"Ouch, you're strong, and I'm not a thieve I'm Sirius!!!" Sirius said.  
  
"Oh sorry Sirius, but what were you doing with my bag?"  
  
"I just wanted to take out the camera!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To take a picture."  
  
"Very funny. What kind of picture?"  
  
"Peter drooling all over himself."  
  
"That's not a really nice thing to do."  
  
"It's not a really nice thing to see too."  
  
Lily and Kate giggled even more.  
  
"Give me the camera Jane!"  
  
"No! Let me sleep!"  
  
"I don't think so!" Sirius started tickling her.  
  
"Hey stop that!"  
  
"Not until I get the camera!"  
  
"I think we should go and help her, don't you think?" Kate asked Lily.  
  
Lily nodded and they both jumped on Sirius and started tickling him.  
  
"Leave poor Jane alone!" Lily cried.  
  
"Hey! Three on one isn't fair."  
  
"I'll help you!" James has just come back from the driver.  
  
He went to the pile of teenagers and started tickling the girls.The tickled each other and laughed. It seemed pretty much tied. Finally after a long battle, including a few interesting tactics and some heroic moves Sirius and James won.  
  
"We are the champions! We are the champions! We are the champions!" They started singing. The three girls were still on the tackled on the floor.  
  
"Now I can finally take the camera!" Sirius quickly grabbed the camera from Jane's bag and photographed Peter. After he was done Jane, who was still on the floor, laughed quietly.  
  
"What's so funny?" Lily whispered.  
  
"I just remembered," Jane started but couldn't continue because she was laughing so hard.  
  
"What?" Lily asked.  
  
"The film is finished!" Jane said and kept laughing and was quickly joined by Lily.  
  
"Could you please tell me what is so funny?" Kate demanded.  
  
Lily shook her head. "The camera is empty." At this Kate started to laugh also.  
  
"What are you crazy girls laughing about?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah, we want to know!" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah, and why do you wake innocent people?" Remus started to wake up too.  
  
"I would like to know that too!" Peter woke too.  
  
At this the train stopped and the doors opened so they will be able to get out.  
  
"Sirius love, there is no film!" Jane said and all three girls quickly ran out of the compartment.  
  
Severus was making his way towards the great hall. He thought about the things Voldemort asked him to do. He shivered slightly.  
  
Voldemort wanted to spread terror in the school, with his help. Severus thought Voldemort was getting a bit too carried away. *Does he really think he could control the whole world? It is ridicules!*  
  
But a certain green-eyed redhead who was crossing the grounds with her friends suddenly stopped his thoughts.  
  
Lily Evans. Severus took a deep breath and approached her. "Hello Lily." He greeted her.  
  
Lily looked up at the Slytherin. Was he talking to her? "Hello Severus." She said.  
  
"H-how was your summer?"  
  
"It was fine. How was yours?"  
  
Severus thought about it for a second. 'Wonderful, I become a Death Eater and Voldemort wants me to help him terrorize the school.' Didn't sound good so he just said: "Nice."  
  
"Good." She smiled and he melted.  
  
"Come on Lily I'm starving!" Kate said and pushed Lily towards the great hall.  
  
"Er, bye." She said.  
  
"Bye." He replied and she walked away.  
  
He sighed and made his way to the great hall too. She was a Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin. It didn't go well. She was muggle born and he was a pure blood. That didn't go well wither. What would his father say? And the biggest problem - she didn't like him!  
  
He sat down next to Lucius Malfoy in the Slytherin table and watched the sorting ceremony.  
  
Lily, Jane and Kate sat down.  
  
"What was that?" James saw Lily and Snape talking. Lily bit her lip. James didn't like Severus.  
  
"We only talked." She said.  
  
"Only talked? That's Snape for god's sakes!" James seemed a bit upset.  
  
"Calm down James!" She didn't understand what was the big deal.  
  
"Calm down? He's a Slytherin Lily."  
  
"So?"  
  
"S-l-y-t-h-e-r-i-n. Slytherin!!!"  
  
"I don't think he's like the others!"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I don't, but-"  
  
"Exactly! You don't!"  
  
"What's your problem James?"  
  
"I have no problem."  
  
Lily wanted to reply but just then professor McGonagal brought the sorting hat and started talking: "When I'll read your name you will wear the hat on your head and it will sort you." She explained the little first years.  
  
"Jenny Bones." "Gryffindor!"  
  
"Dean Perekinson" "Slytherin!"  
  
The sorting went on and on.  
  
Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Slytherins and Gryffindors.At last it was over and food appeared on the tables. Before James and Lily could start fighting again, Sirius addressed the rest of the Marauders.  
  
"So, what will be our start of the year prank?"  
  
"Let's start brain storming." James said and it began.  
  
"Humiliation."  
  
"Gold and red - the house colors."  
  
"Food."  
  
"Boxers."  
  
"Thinking dirty Peter?"  
  
"Shut up Sirius!"  
  
"Embarrassment."  
  
"Slytherin."  
  
"Pink and fluffy."  
  
"Or the professors."  
  
"On breakfast."  
  
"Or during Hogsmead."  
  
They all smiled mischievous smiles and kept talking.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes at their childishness, but was quite relived that James seemed to forget about Severus. She really didn't want to fight with James. But why did it bother him so much?  
  
After they finished eating they all went up to the Gryffindor tower and to their dorms. Lily lied on her bed, thinking about the things that happened that night. *All Severus did was talk nicely to me! I don't get James... And why *do* the boys hate him so much? What could he have possibly done that is was so bad?* She fell asleep wandering.  
  
At the Slytherin common room two boys weren't even thinking about sleeping.  
  
"The Dark Lord wants us to give him a list of all the mudbloods in Hogwarts." Lucius explained Severus.  
  
"Oh." Was all Severus could say. He didn't really want to know why. But, of course, in some point he will.  
  
"I'll search for them in Hufflepuff and you will search in Ravenclaw." Severus nodded.  
  
"We'll search Gryffindor together." Lucius smiled evilly.  
  
Severus nodded again.  
  
"Do you know about any already?" he asked.  
  
Severus only knew about one - Lily Evans. "No I don't."  
  
"I know two. One in Ravenclaw and one in Gryffindor. Take out a piece of parchment and write them down."  
  
Severus did as he was told.  
  
"We'll go year by year, starting from the younger ones and to the oldest, and sort them out. Possible ones will be written down on another parchment, understood?"  
  
Severus gave a little node, gritting his teeth. What did Malfoy think he was? His servant? They were in this together. And although he wished he wouldn't have joined them at all, he still wasn't going to take orders from anyone.  
  
Severus gave Malfoy a very pursed smile. "If you'll excuse me Lucius, I'm going to bed now. I'll see you at the morning, good night." Malfoy looked at him with a sour expression, but he said nothing. Severus swept away.  
  
Dark days are coming.  
  
Bane the centaur watched the night sky. The skies were predicting dark days.  
  
He sighed and made his way to the council. Magical animals of all kinds were waiting for his words. "Members of the council! The sky is not telling good. Dark danger lures everywhere.  
  
We must protect the sword! If needed we will sacrifice our own lives for the sake of the sword.  
  
And most important - we must not make contact with Humans, let alone expose them to the sword!!! They are danger to everyone." He waited for their reaction.  
  
"But what if humans can help?" Firenze, a young foolish centaur, asked.  
  
"Humans can not help! Humans are greedy! They will do anything for power! Humans are not trustworthy!!!" The other council members nodded angrily, even *considering* humans was ridicules!  
  
"But not all humans are the same!"  
  
"Your bedtime has already past Firenze! This is a council for adults, it's no place to play!" Bane hushed him while some of the members snickered.  
  
Firenze left quietly. Bane was the foolish one! Humans may help in a great way! But the members were prejudice! What if Jade himself was human? He needed to make them understand, even if he would have to make it all by himself.  
  
A/N Well what did you think? Who is the mysterious Jade? You will have to wait a few chapters!  
  
I don't care that my songs don't exist in that time! Do you want crappy 70's songs? I thought not.  
  
Thank you all the great reviewers:  
  
Ollie Wood's QT  
  
Lise  
  
Pickle Princess  
  
ElfinGirl12  
  
Oliversgurl  
  
A Sirius Fangirl  
  
Songs used: Pretend To Be Nice - Josie and The Pussycats, Hands Clean - Alanis Morrisette and We Are The Champions - Queen.  
  
Lyrics source: www.lyricsplanet.com 


	3. Wake Up Call

A/N I don't have anything to say so let's get the chapter started:  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to the amazing JK, characters, parts of the plot etc. Anything that doesn't belong to her or to anybody else belongs to little ol' me.  
  
Summery: The Marauders and the girls' sixth year is going to be a blast! Romance, Pranks, Muggle Songs, Animagi, fights a weird DADA but also Death Eaters, Voldemort and Deaths!!! L/J L/SS SB/OC RL/OC. Oh, and a mystery with a magical sword .  
  
There Is No Such Thing As Fate  
  
Chapter Three: Wake Up Call  
  
Remus was looking at a beautiful waterfall. The sun was already set and the sky were filled with orange and pink clouds. All the gang was there - James, Peter, Sirius, Jane, Kate and Lily. They were playing under the waterfall together.  
  
Suddenly the moon went up - it was full. Remus started changing. The others went deep into the waterfall. He tried to fight the wolf. His friends were trying to help him. But they were to far inside the waterfall. The screamed and talked to him but he couldn't hear. The waterfall was making too much noise. He tried to reach his friends but couldn't. Then suddenly he fell. He fell with a loud THUD and felt the cold water.  
  
Remus blinked. He wasn't in a waterfall. He wasn't drowning. He looked around him. He was in his dormitory! But he wasn't on the bed. He was soaked. He was on the floor, and the floor was covered with water.  
  
Then he started laughing. He laughed and laughed and laughed. He laughed so hard the other three boys woke up.  
  
"What's so funny Moony?" James got out of his bed.  
  
He put his feet on the wet floor and jumped quickly back to his bed. "The floor is wet!!!" He said.  
  
This only made Remus laugh harder.  
  
"Morning sunshine!!!" Sirius woke up too and looked at Remus.  
  
"What's so funny?" Peter repeated James's question.  
  
Remus was still laughing.  
  
James got out of bed and looked at the bathroom shower. It was open and water came from the bathroom. "AHA!!! I've discovered the source of the problem." James announced.  
  
"And what is it?" Peter asked.  
  
"Someone left the shower open!"  
  
"W-w-waterfall!" Remus managed to say and then cracked up again.  
  
"What?" They all looked at him puzzled.  
  
Remus, however, was laughing to hard to answer.  
  
James went into the bathroom and closed the shower.  
  
"Well I need to go to the bathroom!" Sirius announced and jumped out of bed, forgetting it was slippery.  
  
"AHH!!! James help me!" Sirius tried not to fall.  
  
James quickly caught him but was now trying not to fall himself. Slowly he managed to stand straight.  
  
"Phew! That was close!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Peter, who needed to go to the bathroom too, got up.  
  
He held the corner of his four-poster bed tight and tried to walk to the bathroom with out falling. He had a few steps to go before he reached the end but then suddenly Remus, who was still laughing himself to death, grabbed a hold of him. "W-w-waterfall!" He said.  
  
Peter lost his balance and tripped. He fell but tried to catch James. James lost his balance too and fell together with Sirius on the floor. Remus saw all this and practically started twitching from laughter.  
  
The other three looked at Remus for a second and then started laughing too. They laughed and laughed and laughed. They tried getting up but slipped again, which made them laugh even harder.  
  
Suddenly their door burst open and there stood the three girls. What they saw in front of them was as weird as it could get.  
  
Four boys in the middle of their dorm, lying on the floor, which was covered with water, laughing like crazy.  
  
"Do we really want to know?" Kate asked while both Lily raised an eyebrow and Jane quickly snatched a picture.  
  
The boys were still laughing and were trying to explain between laughs.  
  
"I. Moony. Floor. Bathroom."  
  
"They. So funny. Waterfall. Prongs."  
  
"Shower. Got up. Laughed. Wormtail."  
  
"Slipped. Wet. Padfoot. Fell."  
  
"Oh, now we understand everything!" Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"You know you forgot one thing," Kate said, "You're wizards!!!"  
  
The boys didn't seem to understand how this fact would help them. The girls sighed and together muttered a spell. Instantly the floor was dry. All the boys got up and looked at them sheepishly. The three girls laughed and left the room."See you at breakfast!" Jane yelled.  
  
The boys all looked at each other. They were about to say something when the door opened again.  
  
This time it was only Lily."Oh, and James, nice boxers!" James' whole face became red from embarrassment. He was wearing blue boxers with little Quaffels on them. Lily left the room smiling cheekily.  
  
Sirius quickly opened the door and screamed: "Hey! Aren't my boxers nice?" Lily just laughed.  
  
Sirius closed the door and looked at James's face, then he started cracking up again.  
  
"She definitely got it for you Prongs." Remus said.  
  
"Yeah, we wear boxers as well but she didn't say anything about ours." Peter said.  
  
"And besides, if she wouldn't have fancied you she wouldn't be looking at that direction!"  
  
It took a moment for James to realize what Sirius meant. Then-  
  
"You little pervert!!!" He threw a pillow at him.  
  
"But a truth telling pervert!" He said and received another pillow in the head.  
  
Severus woke up. He got up and started organizing for school.  
  
As he set at the Slytherin table on breakfast he watched the Marauders and girls walk in together. He wished he had such a friendship with someone. But he didn't. He watched bitterly as they were talking, laughing, and enjoying something as small as breakfast.  
  
He focused on Lily. *She's so sweet when she smiles.* He thought. *Will she ever smile at him this way?*  
  
Probably not. He wasn't handsome, or talented in Quidditch or funny. The only thing interesting about him was his being a Death Eater. He didn't think she would think of him highly because of that. He looked at her laughing with Potter.  
  
He hated Potter. Everyone thought Potter was perfect. Were they blind? James Potter was nothing more then a great jerk, who happened to posses somewhat of talent on a broomstick. What was there to like about him?  
  
"Lily, Snape's watching you." Sirius informed her.  
  
Both Lily and James looked at the direction of Snape.  
  
James looked at him with pure hatred but Lily- she looked at him very differently.  
  
Severus noticed it and quickly returned his gaze to his plate, apparently highly interested with a piece of toast. Lily looked at him puzzled.  
  
Severus Snape was a riddle.  
  
When they left the hall she saw him staring at her again. She gave him a little wave. He returned the wave hastily and returned to his plate.  
  
Lily smiled. Oh yes, he was definitely a riddle. And a one waiting to be solved.  
  
James frowned at her behavior. *Is something going on between Lily and Snape?* He quickly took Lily's arm and said: "We're going to be late for Transfiguration Lily!"  
  
"Alright." Lily said and came with him.  
  
Severus watched them from the corner of his eye, his smile faded. Lily Evans was finally showing something towards her. Then Potter took her away.  
  
He hated Potter.  
  
  
  
A/N Well nice chapter don't you think? It was nice. Not really heavy just fun and a bit hate too.  
  
Thanks to reviewers:  
  
Roxy Angel  
  
Pickle Princess - if you get into the story a few moments after I posted it, it wouldn't always show the new chapter. You need to wait a bit and then come back. It will eventually come up.  
  
Princess Hermione  
  
princess pixie ice  
  
katoozy - I love all the songs Lily sings but which one did you mean? I read your story and it's good. I was wondering if you could help me write a prophecy about something in this story. Contact me through my email tta@hotmail.co.il  
  
Sirius fangirl - you demanded more and you got more.  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	4. First Lesson

A/N I'm starting to really like this story. I have some ideas and a basic plot but I don't know everything so you are welcome to give me ideas.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to the amazing JK, characters, parts of the plot etc. Anything that doesn't belong to her or to anybody else belongs to little ol' me.  
  
Summery: The Marauders and the girls' sixth year is going to be a blast! Romance, Pranks, Muggle Songs, Animagi, fights a weird DADA but also Death Eaters, Voldemort and Deaths!!! L/J L/SS SB/OC RL/OC. Oh, and a mystery with a magical sword .  
  
  
  
  
  
There Is No Such Thing As Fate  
  
Chapter Four: First Lesson  
  
Lily and James walked together to Transfiguration.  
  
"Snape is really nice you know." She said.  
  
James didn't reply and Lily thought she'd better drop it, so she started singing.  
  
And I said "What about Breakfast at Tiffany's?"  
  
"Breakfast where?" James asked puzzled, some of those muggle songs were really weird.  
  
She just smiled and kept singing.  
  
She said, "I think I remember the film,  
  
And as I recall, I think we both kinda liked it."  
  
"What film?"  
  
She just smiled.  
  
And I said, "Well, that's the one thing we've got."  
  
Just then they arrived at the Transfiguration classroom. McGonagall, who was already there, gave them a stern look and they both sat down quickly.  
  
James- next to Remus and Lily- with Kate and Jane. They squeezed and she sat between them. Lily remembered with a smile how they came to sit three at one table.  
  
~~~ Flashback Starts ~~~  
  
Eleven years old Lily, Kate and Jane were standing in front of the table two of them were supposed to sit at.  
  
"Could you please take a seat?" McGonagall said.  
  
The girls didn't know what to do. They didn't want to leave on of the trio behind.  
  
"Well?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"We don't want anyone left out professor!" Kate said what the others didn't dare.  
  
"Nonsense, it doesn't really matter if one will sit in another place!" McGonagall said.  
  
"It does!" Lily cried stubbornly.  
  
McGoangall looked at her surprised, not many dared to disagree with her, and First years nonthelast!  
  
"Do you want us to take 10 minutes every time from your class for arguing who will be left alone?" Lily tried again, more reasonably.  
  
McGonagall was even more surprised. "Of course not, but do you have another solution?"  
  
"If we had a solution, will you approve it?" Jane asked.  
  
"Yes, yes." She just wanted them to sit down.  
  
"Alright then." They talked in hushed voices for a second and then smiled a mischievous smile.  
  
They squeezed and sat, all three of them, at the table. "This is a table for two." McGonagall said astonished by their actions.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"You are three."  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
"You sitting all together!"  
  
"You said you'll approve our solution!"  
  
"Yes I did." She admitted.  
  
"Well!"  
  
McGonagall was amazed, three students disagreed with her and outsmarted her!!! She didn't want them to really understand they won so she said: "Well, we have to get the class started." And started calling names.  
  
The three girls smiled and high fived each other under the table.  
  
Since then Jane, Kate and Lily sat always together. The other teachers didn't argue, if McGonagall agreed why shouldn't them?  
  
~~~ End Flashback ~~~  
  
Lily sang quietly to herself and started taking notes from the blackboard.  
  
And I said "What about Breakfast at Tiffany's?"  
  
She said, "I think I remember the film,  
  
And as I recall, I think we both kinda liked it."  
  
And I said, "Well, thats the one thing we've got."  
  
Remus started taking notes. Suddenly he remembered his dream again. Sure, it was funny to find out that the waterfall in his dream was actually the shower but the dream itself wasn't funny at all. His friends couldn't help him.  
  
And they really can't. Nobody can. He hated being a werewolf. He could be a dangerous to all his friends. And he hated it.  
  
And Kate, Jane and Lily didn't know about his being a werewolf. He thought they suspected but he wasn't sure. Even if they did he wouldn't tell them! They will leave him! And he wanted them as friends.  
  
He tried to let go of these thoughts and tried to focus about the explanations McGonagall was giving about human transformations.  
  
They read chapter 3 of 'Advanced Transfiguration' for the rest of the hour. As the bell rang and they all made their way to Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.  
  
And I said "What about Breakfast at Tiffany's?"  
  
She said, "I think I remember the film,  
  
And as I recall, I think we both kinda liked it."  
  
And I said, "Well, that's the one thing we've got."  
  
Lily started singing again. The song was stuck in her head. (A/N I hate when it happens, and this happened to me with this song also.)  
  
Herbology ended quickly and they made their way to the great hall for lunch. They all started munching.  
  
And I said "What about Breakfast at Tiffany's?"  
  
She said, "I think I remember the film,  
  
And as I recall, I think we both kinda liked it."  
  
And I said, "Well, that's the one thing we've got."  
  
"Oh, no! I can't stop singing this song!" She said desperately.  
  
"It sounds nice." Sirius said.  
  
"But it has the weirdest lyrics!" Jane said.  
  
"I still didn't understand, breakfast where?" James asked.  
  
"At Tiffany's!" Lily said.  
  
"What's Tiffany's?" Peter asked.  
  
"It's a really famous jewelry store in the muggle world." Remus answered. They all looked at him surprised. "What?! I remember what I heard in muggle studies!" They all laughed.  
  
"But how can you eat breakfast at a jewelry store?" James insisted.  
  
"No! Breakfast at Tiffany's is a movie." Kate said, "My dad insisted that I'll see a few 'classic' muggle movies." She explained.  
  
"Oh! That's why she said: I think I remember the film!" Peter said.  
  
"Yes!" Lily said, happy they finally understood.  
  
"But what about when he says: Well that's the one thing we got?" James insisted again.  
  
"Urgh!" They all groaned at James's stubbornness.  
  
"What? I just want to know!"  
  
"It has to do something with the first part of the song." Lily explained.  
  
"Well?" Remus said.  
  
"Well what?" She asked.  
  
"Sing!" They all said together.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!!!" Sirius nagged her.  
  
"Alright, alright, just so you'll get of my back!" She said and started singing.  
  
You say that we've got nothing in common  
  
No common ground to start from  
  
And we're falling apart  
  
You'll say the world has come between us  
  
Our lives have come between us  
  
But I know you just don't care.  
  
Lily felt a bit embarrassed, but she kept singing quietly.  
  
And I said "What about Breakfast at Tiffany's?"  
  
She said, "I think I remember the film,  
  
And as I recall, I think we both kinda liked it."  
  
And I said, "Well, thats the one thing we've got."  
  
He friends smiled at her.  
  
I see you - the only one who knew me,  
  
And now your eyes see through me  
  
I guess I was wrong  
  
So what now? It's plain to see we're over,  
  
And I hate when things are over -  
  
When so much is left undone.  
  
She finished and they started applauding.  
  
Lily became red and tried to hide herself from the rest of the students who were trying to see what was the cause of all the noise.  
  
"That was great Lily." James said and the other nodded.  
  
Lily blushed slightly and thanked Merlin her head was still hidden under the table and no one saw her. "Thanks." She said.  
  
"It's sad." Kate said.  
  
"Why?" Jane didn't understand.  
  
"God Jane, you can be naïve sometimes." Kate said.  
  
"It's about a couple that is breaking up." Sirius explained.  
  
"Well maybe they'll get back together." Jane said.  
  
Remus sighed. "Maybe."  
  
Lily sighed as well. Kate was right, Jane was a bit naïve and always thought everything was good. Lily liked that about her, but it wasn't always good for her.  
  
  
  
A/N Well, here goes another chapter. This is almost definitely the last chapter until September! Because I'm flying for a month to Italy and Germany in 3 days. But I might have time to write a bit more if I'll get many, many reviews.  
  
Thanks to all the ones who reviewed the last chapter:  
  
Pickle Princess - God this problem is so annoying! It's not only in my story I see that is so many stories! Urgh!  
  
blue-starwberry52 - Of course I'm going to continue!!!  
  
IndianaJill  
  
HoT*lIkE*fire - you sense a love triangle? Me too.  
  
Pickle Princess  
  
Espana247 - I think it's nice giving Snape's perspective too, cause I think he had reasons and he's not that bad as you think.  
  
Songs used: Breakfast At Tiffany's - Deep Blue Something  
  
Lyrics Source: http://www.lyricsplanet.com 


	5. New DADA Teacher

A/N HELLO PEOPLE! I feel incredibly happy! One thing that almost ruins everything is that my school started! School ISN'T cool!!! Urgh!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to the amazing JK, characters, parts of the plot etc. Anything that doesn't belong to her or to anybody else belongs to little ol' me.  
  
Summery: The Marauders and the girls' sixth year is going to be a blast! Romance, Pranks, Muggle Songs, Animagi, fights a weird DADA but also Death Eaters, Voldemort and Deaths!!! L/J L/SS SB/OC RL/OC. Oh, and a mystery with a magical sword .  
  
There Is No Such Thing As Fate  
  
Chapter Five: New DADA teacher  
  
The French are glad to die... for love!  
  
Kate opened her eyes and groaned. She hated waking up.  
  
Why couldn't she sleep? Why does school have to start so early?  
  
A kiss on the hand may be quiet continental  
  
But diamonds are a girl's best friends.  
  
Slowly she reached for her bed curtains and opened them. The first thing she saw was Lily standing in her uniform and singing some odd song. This was Lily's way of waking up. She would press play on the stereo next to her bed, jump out of bed and start singing. She said it was a great way to wake up.  
  
Kate didn't see it that way. All she saw was a lunatic, who was also her best friend, singing Merlin-knows what songs on 7 in the morning.  
  
A kiss may be grand but it won't pay your rental on your humble flat  
  
Or help you feed your, grrr, pussycat.  
  
"Morning." Lily mouthed towards her and did a weird jig.  
  
"Urgh!" Kate stuck her head under the pillow.  
  
Man grow cold as girls grow old  
  
And we all lose our charms in the end  
  
"What an awful song!" Kate exclaimed and slowly started to get up.  
  
Lily just smiled and continued to sing.  
  
But square cut or pear shaped these rocks don't lose their shape  
  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend!  
  
Kate looked at Jane's side of the room. Jane was currently doing yoga. Unlike Kate, Jane was a real morning person. She would wake up at about six o'clock and start her yoga techniques until seven when everybody woke up.  
  
Cause we are leaving in a materiel world and I am a material girl!  
  
Come and get me boys.  
  
Kate looked around their dorm. For some weird reason they were the only Sixth year Gryffindors. That's why they had much more room then others. So each designed herself a corner of her own.  
  
There may come a time when a less needs a lawyer  
  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend.  
  
Lily's corner was full with mushy, soft, huge pillows, her books, the stereo and her cds.  
  
Jane's corner was full with all of her stuffed animals and tons of albums and of course the camera. Kate's corner had one, huge pillow that was Kate's 'boxing pillow' and tons of magazines with crosswords and puzzles - her relaxing hobby. (A/N I'm the puzzle champion!)  
  
There may come a time when a hot boiled employer thinks you're oh-so-nice  
  
But get that ice or else no dice!  
  
Kate finally got up and made her way to the shower when she came out she saw Lily going through her time table. (A/N It was still the first week!)  
  
"Oh no! Our first DADA lesson and we're sharing it this year with the Slytherins!!!"  
  
"What?!" Came Kate's reply.  
  
Lily nodded sadly.  
  
"So who's the new teacher?" Jane tried to replace the subject.  
  
"No idea." It worked.  
  
"Think she'll last more than a year?"  
  
"Hopefully she has more strength than the last one."  
  
"Yeah, the boys caused him a nervous breakdown!" All three laughed and headed out of the room.  
  
(A/N Here comes a part I wrote in my notebook on my vacation one day when it was really boring.)  
  
After lunch the three headed to the DADA classroom.  
  
"Where're the boys?" Lily asked.  
  
"Probably planting dungbombs somewhere." Kate said. They reached the classroom. But they weren't the only ones there - Narcissa Higginbottom and her Slytherin girls were standing at the entrance.  
  
Narcissa and our three weren't what you'd call 'friends', they quiet disliked each other.  
  
Narcissa, who was very popular, not only among the Slytherins, especially hated Kate - who didn't really cared about being popular and did what she thought was right. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the lovely Griffindors!" Narcissa said, eyeing Kate's spunky hair with disgust. Kate played with it to make it even spunkier. "It seems you didn't used the summer to have make over, Starr, what a shame."  
  
"Go mind your own life Higginbottom, oh no, I forgot you don't have one, what a shame." Redheads were famous for their temper, especially Lily.  
  
"How sweet! The mudblood defends her friend!" Narcissa Snarled.  
  
"Watch your mouth!" Kate and Jane yelled.  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"With pleasure!" The three pulled out their wands.  
  
So did all the Slytherins. Just then Lucius Malfoy and the rest of the Slyhterins appeared from one side and the four Gryffindors form the other. "Are those little pathetic things disturbing you dear?"  
  
Lucius Malfoy slid his arms around Narcissa's waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Say that again Malfoy and I'll make you sorry for being born!" Sirius said and he, Remus and James pulled out their wands.  
  
Immediately the Slytherins replied by taking theirs out too. "My whole class having a duel? Who will I teach?" A cheery voice said. They all turned around and saw a round, medium tall, rosy cheeked witch, that had to be their new DADA teacher standing in front of them. They all stared.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Chop, chop, into the classroom!" They all went quickly in. Their fight completely forgotten because of the weirdness of the new teacher.  
  
"Hello Everybody! I'm your new proffesor to DADA - Ms. Wilkinson! Don't you just love the new year?" She lifted her arms in the air.  
  
"The fresh smell of the desks," She sniffed one of the desks. "The beautiful blackboard," She stroked it. "The birds singing, the bell ringing, the noted passing. Isn't it all so lovely?" She danced across the room.  
  
Everybody stared. "Dark Arts! Danger! I'm here to teach you everything about it and have some fun in the way!" She winked. The Gryffindors exchanged terrified looks. While she stared reading names, ("Evans! Such a lovely name!"), the Gryffindors started passing notes, it became their specialty over the years. (A/N They write with the first letter of their names so just so you'll know J.B means Jane Byrd and K.S means Kate Starr, you'll figure out the others by yourselves. Notes are symboled with an =)  
  
=Does anybody has the feeling that professor is...=  
  
J.P  
  
=Weird?=  
  
S.B  
  
=She's scary!=  
  
  
  
K.S  
  
=At least she's not like any other teacher we had.=  
  
J.B  
  
=Are you sure it's a good thing?=  
  
L.E  
  
Just then she finished reading names. "And now to the study! I love games let's play a game and study at the same time!"  
  
=Should we worry?=  
  
R.L  
  
"I'm going to flip the pages of the book and this dear (she pointed at Remus) is going to say stop when he wants and I will stop when he will tell me. The page where I land on is the page we are going to study! Isn't it fun?"  
  
=Joy to the world!=  
  
S.B  
  
=How wonderful!=  
  
J.P  
  
=Can't you feel the happiness bubbling up inside you?=  
  
  
  
S.B  
  
=NO!!!=  
  
Everybody  
  
Remus did as he was told and the professor looked at the page. "Dragons! Don't you just love dragons? One of my favorites, if I might ad. Now I'm going to pair you, so it'll be more... interesting..." She winked. "You know I had a relationship when I was in Hogwarts!!!" She winked again.  
  
=Do we really want to know?= J.P  
  
=I'll pass, thank you very much!=  
  
=What?= J.B  
  
=Nothing, the boys are just childish=  
  
K.S  
  
=I object that!=  
  
R.L  
  
=Me too.= P.P  
  
=Your problem!= L.E  
  
"Now to the pairing!" Suddenly everybody's heads snapped up.  
  
"This sweet boy." She pointed at Severus Snape.  
  
  
  
  
  
=Sweet? I'm going to be sick!=  
  
J.P  
  
=Me two and I just ate!=  
  
S.B  
  
=Me three.=  
  
P.P  
  
=Stop it!=  
  
L.E  
  
"With that little redhead he's been staring at from the minute she walked in." Severus's face became bright red.  
  
Lily was confused. *Me? He was staring at me!?*  
  
James glared at Snape as hard as he could.  
  
Kate looked at the three and was very happy to the fact looks couldn't kill.  
  
"Now this young lad (she pointed at James) will be paired with this sweet girl (Jane) because pairs with both names starting are the best don't you think? I think it's wonderful!"  
  
James wasn't paying attention. This was not good! If Snape really likes Lily, which he really seems to, he didn't like the fact the were partners AT ALL!!!  
  
The professor was still pairing. Lily was still confused. *Severus was staring at me? No! No! This teacher is mad! She is definitely imagining things! Definitely! Right?*  
  
Severus was angry and embarrassed. And anyway he wasn't staring at Lily! Okay, maybe he looked at her once. Okay, maybe he was staring at her all the time!  
  
He hated this weird teacher! Suddenly he saw the bright side.  
  
He is Lily's partner!  
  
He is Lily's partner!  
  
He is Lily's partner!!!  
  
Him and Lily. Lily Evans and Severus Snape. Lily Snape. Hmmmmmm...  
  
A/N well that's all. I'm really sorry it's not that good. *sigh* I can't be perfect all the time! *snort* like I'll ever be! I'm currently really into this singer called Avril Lavigne or something like that. The bummer is that her cd still isn't in Israel. So anyway expect to see on of her in the next chapter or something.  
  
Oh, and the teacher Willkinson is based on two people. The first is the character Alek Boldwin (sp?) played on Friends and the other is my grandmother who says about everything we tell her: how lovely!!! That's wonderful! Like this, but I still love her.  
  
Also if you need something good to read look at my favorites. And for a good laugh check out two of my favorites Frozen Spheres and Noel Night. And of course you can always look at my other fanfictions.  
  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
  
CuteSarah - I agree. There're really aren't many with Snap's POV. I write his because I think he really isn't bad like everybody thinks and I wanted to write the reason. (jealousy - he loves out little lils.)  
  
lil lily  
  
Princess Hermione  
  
katie - I will. I promise you.  
  
Pickle Princess - God! This song drove me insane. And it was really really awesome in Italy and Germany.  
  
Blue- strawberry52 - don't do something drastic! The most annoying thing that happened to me with the song was that I only knew the two lines: and I said what about breakfast at tiffany's?. that's all! And I kept and kept singing al day long all this.  
  
Songs used: Sparkling Diamonds - Moulin Rouge Soundtrack  
  
Lyrics Source: http://www.lyricsplanet.com 


	6. The Project and Girls' Night In

A/N The last days were just complete horror so please cheer me with reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to the amazing JK, characters, parts of the plot etc. Anything that doesn't belong to her or to anybody else belongs to little ol' me.  
  
Summery: The Marauders and the girls' sixth year is going to be a blast! Romance, Pranks, Muggle Songs, Animagi, fights a weird DADA but also Death Eaters, Voldemort and Deaths!!! L/J L/SS SB/OC RL/OC. Oh, and a mystery with a magical sword .  
  
There Is No Such Thing As Fate  
  
Chapter Six: DADA Project and Girls Night In  
  
After class, ("Don't you just love endings?"), everybody made plans with each other about the project.  
  
"Let's all schedule for today after last class in the library, alright?" Jane suggested.  
  
"Sure." They all nodded.  
  
"I'll tell Severus." Lily said and made her way to where Severus was sitting.  
  
James wanted to say something but Sirius grabbed his arm. "James." He said slowly. James took a deep breath.  
  
"Hey." Lily greeted Severus.  
  
"H-hey." He stuttered nervously.  
  
"So, is after last class in the library today okay?"  
  
"S-Sure."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you there."  
  
"B-bye."  
  
"Bye." He watched her walking away.They all met at the library that day.  
  
Kate sat down waiting for her Slytherin partner - Rosiar to show up. After ten minutes of waiting she got annoyed and her sarcasm was dripping in.  
  
Kate's POV: For Merlin's sake, where is he? Probably in some Death Eater meeting. Stop thinking like this Starr!  
  
Although he is a Slytherin! Not being prejudice or anything but they give such a creepy feeling. Snape too, I don't know why Lils thinks he isn't like the rest, I don't hate him like the boys but... I don't know. He doesn't seem very, er, nice.  
  
Where is he???  
  
Is he just expecting me to do all the work? Well, if he is than he's in for a surprise. I'm not some sort of bloody slave! If he isn't going to show up I'll just tell the professor.  
  
Though I'm not sure if it's such a good idea. I look up at the clock. 15 minutes late! Unbelievable!!!  
  
Finally! He's here. He looks... nervous. Weird! "You're late." I say trying as much as I can to sound polite to the git.  
  
"I'm sorry." He says.  
  
Have I heard correctly? A Slytherin apologizes to a Gryfinddor?!  
  
"I... I... Brought you this." He hand me a flower.  
  
What the heck?!  
  
"Why?" I ask maybe a bit too harsh.  
  
"I... Cause... Just..." He's backing away stuttering.  
  
Great! When are we supposed to work? I have to do something quick so we'll return to work.  
  
"Thanks." I fake a smile. Hey! White lie right?  
  
He looks happy and sits next to me.  
  
"So let's start work."  
  
He doesn't look excited. What would you expect? I start searching information about Norwegian Ridgebacks in 'Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them by Newt Scamander.'  
  
After 5 minutes I realize he isn't working and only looking at me strangely.  
  
"What are your hobbies?" He asks out of the blue.  
  
"Excuse me?" What is he on?  
  
"Y... Y... Your hobbies."  
  
Oh Merlin! First professor Wilkinson and now this. Maybe if I'll answer he'll drop it and we'll have some work done. Worth a try.  
  
"I like doing crosswords and puzzles."  
  
"Y-You want to know what mine are?"  
  
Of Course! It's not like we have work to do around here!  
  
"What?" I ask irritated.  
  
"I-I like melting things." Oh my dear god!!!  
  
"Especially small things like dead caterpillars or beetles."  
  
Help! I need somebody, help! Just anybody, HELP!!! One of Lils's songs seems perfect for my sad condition.  
  
"The smell is good but the way they feel afterwards is the best."  
  
I notice a crazy glint in his eyes.  
  
I have to get out of here! NOW!!!  
  
"I... I... have to go. I've got a really important thing to do now. We'll meet some other time, ok?"  
  
"But... the... work..." Oh good, now he remembers!  
  
"Tomorrow!" I say and almost run out of the library.  
  
Maybe...  
  
  
  
Lily found Severus and sat next to him. An awkward silence came.  
  
She took a chocolate frog and offered him one too. He nodded and took it.  
  
"So how are you?" She asked.  
  
"Fine, and you?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
The silence came again.*Stop being such an idiot Snape! Ask her something. You've been waiting for this opportunity for 3 years!!!* He thought.  
  
"So what's your favorite class?" *Really smooth Snape.*  
  
"Charms, yours?"  
  
"DADA, but now with this teacher..."  
  
"Yeah I know she's..."  
  
"Extremely weird!"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"The way she loves everything..."  
  
"How lovely! Wonderful!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Your least favorite one?"  
  
"History of Magic."  
  
"Same here and Divination."  
  
"Trelawney's horrible."  
  
"It's all nonsense in my opinion."  
  
"Do you think somebody listens to it?"  
  
"Well, there are those two Hufflepuffs who worship her but even they don't listen in Binns's class."  
  
"He can make even the most interesting thing sound so long and boring!"  
  
"The only time when someone listens is when he tells if there is going to be any homework." (A/N It looks like JK based Binns on my teacher! Really! I just want to sleep in her classes.)  
  
They both laughed. James, who was sitting close, watched them.  
  
"...The Hungarian Horntail feeds on goats, sheep and, whenever possible, human." Jane was reading form the textbook but James wasn't listening. He was looking at Lily and Snape.  
  
"...Supposedly the most dangerous of all dragon breeds... Do you think we should include this in the essay, James? James?  
  
James looked at them laughing. *How could she laugh with that slime ball?* He thought.  
  
"James are you listening to me?"  
  
"Yeah- I- What?"  
  
"Do you think we should include this in the essay?"  
  
"I think we should move to another table."  
  
"What?" She asked puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, er, this table isn't comfortable."  
  
Jane gave him a weird look. "Okay," She said. "Where?"  
  
"There." He pointed at Lily and Snape's table.  
  
"But Lils and Severus are sitting there."  
  
"So? You think they'll mind?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"Come." He cut her and went to the table.  
  
"Hey Lily!" He greeted her and sat in front of her ignoring Snape.  
  
"Hey." She answered wandering why he sat there.  
  
"So you're working on the Vipertooth?" He took a glimpse at her text book.  
  
"Yeah, vicious thing." She replied while Snape was looking at him hard.  
  
"Wouldn't want to deal with it." He grinned at her.  
  
"Who would?" Snape asked sarcastically.  
  
He finally looked at him, reminded yet again how he hated him. "Don't know but I can thing about someone I'd like to give to it." James answered his voice rising a bit.  
  
The boys exchanged murderous looks. *Shit.* Was all Lily could think.  
  
"Severus I think we should look in the Dragon section for more information about the Vipertooth." She started dragging him towards it before things could get worse. Snape smiled smugly at James.  
  
James's hands were shaking slightly. He hated Snape!  
  
Both Sirius and Remus lost hope that their ditz partners would do any work so they took a small break to talk with each other.  
  
"Maybe we'll tell the professor that this isn't fair cause there are also gay people and she'll pair us together." Remus suggested.  
  
"And let everyone think I'm gay? No thanks." Was Sirius's reply.  
  
"It isn't my favorite idea too but-"  
  
"Are you sure? You don't want to tell me anything?"  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot about my undying love for you."  
  
"You also forgot my sexy little beater boxers."  
  
"How could I? The love of my life!"  
  
"Er, Moony?" People were looking at them funnily.  
  
"Yes Padfoot, I think we should go now."  
  
  
  
Lily and Jane came back from the library to the dormitory finding an upset Kate sitting there.  
  
"I think," Jane said softly. "That we should have a girl's night in on Friday." Both girls nodded heartily.  
  
The girl's night in was something they used to do whenever they felt down. It was just the three of them telling everything.  
  
In the two days until Friday the things didn't get better. They got worse.  
  
Kate had another horrible meeting with Rosiar. In which he managed, before she ran away, to give her another flower - and burn it.  
  
Lily felt uncomfortable working with Severus. He was actually really nice to her. But she kept feeling like James was watching her.  
  
Which he was. It frustrated Jane a bit. She did most of the work.  
  
Friday night the girls bid goodbye from the boys and went upstairs.  
  
They immediately sat at Lily's corner with all the pillows. Automatically, Lily turned on her stereo. Kate rolled her eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Jane asked.  
  
"Train." Lily answered. "I would have asked 'where?' but knowing you it's the band or the song or something." Kate said.  
  
Lily smiled. "It's the band and the song is Drops of Jupiter." (A/N I love the song. Actually I love all the songs I put in here.)  
  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere,  
  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair,  
  
Hey, hey...  
  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
  
Reminds me that there's time to change,  
  
Hey, hey...  
  
For a few seconds each was with her own thoughts.  
  
"It's been quit a week." Jane said and Lily nodded.  
  
"I hate professor Wilkinson!" Kate declared squashing one of Lily's pillows.  
  
"I don't think she's bad but I don't like her." Lily said.  
  
"I think she's nice." Jane said.  
  
"I hate her, she paired me with Rosiar!"  
  
"What's so bad about him?"  
  
"Let's put it this way: he likes to burn things."  
  
Both girls looked at her funnily for one moment, then they cracked up.  
  
Since the return from her stay on the moon,  
  
She listens like spring and she talks like June,  
  
Hey, hey...  
  
"It's not funny!"  
  
"Sorry." They tried to control the laughter.  
  
"He gave me a flower! And than he burned it! He also acted really weird, kept stuttering and stuff."  
  
"There's one explanation - he fancies you."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It totally makes sense!"  
  
"Why else would he bother to give you a flower?"  
  
"But he burned it afterwards!!!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"And stuttering? This doesn't seem like the Rosiar we know."  
  
"But... No! I don't want him to like me." Kate whined.  
  
"You don't always choose who will like you Katie." Jane explained.  
  
"Unfortunately." Lily said sadly.  
  
Tell me did you sail across the sun?  
  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded?  
  
And that heaven is overrated.  
  
"Yeah..." Both girls agreed.  
  
"So, Katie, who's your new interest?"  
  
"Well, there is that sixth year Ravenclaw - Stanley Westwood."  
  
"Oh, yeah. He seems really nice."  
  
"Do you keep a list or something?"  
  
"Hahah... No, I gave up last year."  
  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?  
  
One without a permanent scar.  
  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?  
  
"Why do we have DADA with the Slytherins?"  
  
"I don't think that all are bad."  
  
"You mean you don't think Snape's bad Lils."  
  
"Do you fancy him?"  
  
"No!" Lily said quickly.  
  
"But you don't hate him."  
  
"I think he's nice."  
  
"So you're friends?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind that but for now we're just friend-ish." (A/N Rory and Jess on Gilmore Girls are only friendish... yeah right. Friendish people kiss passionately ;) I love this show)  
  
"Oh."  
  
Now that she's back from her soul vacation,  
  
tracing her way through the constellation,  
  
Hey, hey...  
  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo,  
  
Reminds me that there's time to grow,  
  
Hey, hey...  
  
"But you like James more than a friend right?"  
  
"I... No... Yes... I don't know..." Lily became a very nice shade of red.  
  
"Oh come on!!!"  
  
"Admit it!"  
  
"Okay, maybe I do but it doesn't matter."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Cause he doesn't like me."  
  
"You don't kno-"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Lils, you can't be sure."  
  
"Tell him!"  
  
"And risk our friendship? No thanks. I'd rather have him as friend than nothing."  
  
"But-"  
  
"You can't-"  
  
"Listen, Katie, Jen, there's no point of arguing. Until he won't feel the same I'd have to settle on dreaming."  
  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere,  
  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land.  
  
"So," Lily tried to change the subject. "What about you Jane?"  
  
"Still looking for prince charming?" Kate teased.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you sure there is a prince charming?"  
  
"Oh yes, I'm pretty sure."  
  
"Well, good luck in finding him. Soon."  
  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?  
  
And head back to the Milky Way...  
  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?  
  
Was it everything you wanted to find?  
  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?  
  
All three girls felt relived after talking.  
  
Again they sat silent for a couple of seconds with their thoughts. ] Lily was thinking of James. Would he ever think of her as more than a friend? Probably not. It was so depressing.  
  
Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken?  
  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong,  
  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone  
  
conversation?  
  
The best soy latte that you ever had... and me...  
  
Kate was thinking about Stanley. It was such a shame he was a Ravenclaw. She hoped for a ball.  
  
Jane hoped for a ball too. She already imagined it. It would be so romantic. He would be romantic. The one. The only thing she missed was - him.  
  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?  
  
And head back toward the Milky Way...  
  
The song ended.  
  
Lily wanted to do something fun.  
  
As quick as a flash she took two pillows and hit the other two on the head.  
  
"Hey!" Kate took a pillow and threw in on Lily. Than she smashed one on Jane.  
  
"PILLOW FIGHT!!!" Jane yelled and soon the air was full with feathers. (A/N I've experienced many pillow fights and the feathers never came out!)  
  
Lily was on the floor, her hands covering her face, trying to protect herself from the pillows.  
  
"Stop it Katie!"  
  
"Stop what?" She heard Kate form the other side of the room.  
  
"Jen! You hit well!" Kate remarked at the pillow that hit her.  
  
She was on her stomach with her face to the floor.  
  
"I'm not touching you." She heard Jane saying under a huge pile of pillows.  
  
"What the heck?" Kate turned around and found the cheery face of Remus Lupin in front of her.  
  
"Remus?!"  
  
"Surprise!!!" He yelled and smacked another pillow on her.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Taking part in your little pillow fight."  
  
"Come here!!!" She started chasing him around the room with a huge pillow.  
  
Jane started laughing as the someone who was hitting her tickled her. Suddenly she saw under the pillows Sirius's face. "Sirius." She laughed. He kept tickling.  
  
"Stop it!" She kept laughing.  
  
"Hey!" Peter came too.  
  
"What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Tickling you to death."  
  
She couldn't answer anymore. She was laughing too hard.  
  
Lily stood up quickly and felt someone hit her from the back. She turned around but didn't see anyone. Some one hit her, again, from the back.  
  
But now, instead of looking, she quickly turned and jumped on the place where the hitter was. She felt someone but couldn't see him. Accidentally she tripped and hit the invisible hitter.  
  
While this happened she stepped on something weird - like fluid. Next second they were on the floor. She was on top of the invisible someone. But that someone was not a 'someone'.  
  
"James Potter." She smiled at the messy haired boy underneath her.  
  
"Lily Evans." He smiled back.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk Mr. Potter! Using the invisibility cloak."  
  
Suddenly he felt how close their lips were. He gulped.  
  
Remus, who was trying to run from Kate, didn't see them and tripped on them. Kate was too carried away in the run to mange to stop. They were now a big pile of bodies.  
  
Jane and Peter tried to hide behind the pile form Sirius. No Luck. Sirius took Kate's huge, anger management, pillow and hit the whole pile with it.  
  
"SIRIUS!!!" They all yelled. Than they all started laughing hysterically.  
  
After they all relaxed and got out of the pile Kate suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Why are you here?" She asked the boys.  
  
"Gee, aren't you nice." Peter remarked.  
  
"Why are you here?" Kate repeated.  
  
"Why? are we, like, uninvited?" James said in a high pitched voice.  
  
"That's not, like, really, like, nice." Sirius said with a high pitched voice of his own.  
  
"Now we're, like, not, like, talking with you anymore!"  
  
All four boys lifted up their nose.  
  
"You're, like, going to be social outcast for, like, ever!"  
  
"Yeah! Cause you're, like, such a bunch of, like, meanies!!!" (A/N My computer doesn't except this word so as a correction it gave me beanies! Isn't beanies such a funny word?)  
  
At James's last, high pitched, words the three cracked.  
  
"M- Mean- ies?" Spluttered Lily through laughs.  
  
"So can we join?" Remus asked.  
  
"Thanks." Sirius said without waiting for an answer.  
  
Kate shrugged. "I guess you won't take no for an answer."  
  
Lily, meanwhile, was quiet distracted. *What did just happened with James before?* She tried to find an answer.  
  
*He was trying to kiss me. Don't be stupid Evans!!! You fell on him, he teased you for *fun* and that's all. Stop dreaming!!!*  
  
"Is anybody home? L-i-l-y!!!" Sirius was waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"You were spacing out Lils." Kate said.  
  
"You were thinking of someone." Sirius exclaimed. "No, not a someone - a boy." Lily blushed.  
  
James felt uneasy. *Who was she thinking about? Was she thinking about a boy like Sirius said? Maybe she thought about... No! Why would someone even *like* the greasy slime ball?*  
  
Kate quickly thought of a diversion. "Who wants sweets?" She showed the boys the sweets they brought earlier for pigging.  
  
"Me! Me!" All boys said and ran to the sweets.  
  
"Don't finish of the chocolate!!!" Lily got rid of the blush and hurried to check how much chocolate was left.  
  
Jane rolled her eyes. "Leave me some stuff too." She and Kate quickly yelled and joined the others.  
  
Lily sat in the corner with ten chocolate frogs and started munching on them.  
  
"Merlin Lily, you eat as much as we do." Sirius said astonished. The boys got quiet a reputation with their pigging on food.  
  
"Hell no! Only when it comes to chocolate." She said.  
  
"You're chocolate obsessed!" Kate said.  
  
"Can't help it." She smiled.  
  
"Jelly slugs." Jane said happily.  
  
"Yuck, they look really disgusting." James said.  
  
"Your loss." She put one in her mouth. After they filled their 'empty' stomachs they all rearranged the pillows in Lily's corner and talked.  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"No shit Sherlock."  
  
"Let's do something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Exploding Snap?"  
  
"Been there, done that."  
  
"Wizard Chess?"  
  
"Why? So Remus will win for the, ummm, thousand time?"  
  
"Hey! I once defeated him!"  
  
"Sure you did Lils, cause you cheated!"  
  
"I didn't cheat!"  
  
"I want to play something!!!"  
  
"I know - Magical Twister."  
  
"Yeah!" They all agreed.  
  
Jane took out her game and spread it on the floor. Magical Twister was like the muggle twister with one deference - it would always give the most awkward, funny position to stand in.  
  
The game started and got funnier by the moment. It was Kate's turn.  
  
"Left foot green." This brought Kate to a very uncomfortable position. She was *very* close to Remus.  
  
"Hello Mister Lupin." She gave him a mock-seductive look. Remus looked into her eyes.  
  
*Brown, almost black, like the sky at night...* He thought. *What's wrong with me? This is Kate! Kate Johnson!!! *My* friend!!! He shook his head.  
  
He was quit relived when his turn came and he needed to move to another place. "Great butt Prongs." Sirius remarked getting to his new position, one which gave him a perfect view of James's behind.  
  
"Shut up Padfoot!" James kicked him with his leg.  
  
"Is there something you want to tell us Padfoot?" Remus asked playfully.  
  
"No, just making up a little comment."  
  
"Making up? Isn't my butt really great?!"  
  
"Don't worry James, I'm sure someone thinks your butt is great." Kate secretly winked at Lily, who blushed and tried to hide it.  
  
The game went on and on until, at once, they all fell, exhausted. They all returned to Lily's corner.  
  
For a while they were quiet and than- "Do you believe in God?" Sirius asked out of the blue.  
  
"What?" James was half asleep already.  
  
"Do you believe that God really exists?"  
  
"I don't." Lily said very firmly. "Why?"  
  
"Well, I guess I want to believe I'm the one deciding my fate."  
  
"So you don't believe in fate either?" "No."  
  
"I agree." Remus said. "Is there any point in life if we can't really change anything?"  
  
"Yeah, cause than we could do nothing and it will be the same if we did *something* because our fate is already made." James said.  
  
"I think we all believe in God when it's comfortable for us." Kate said.  
  
"What do you mean Katie?"  
  
"I mean that when something bad happens to us we want to blame someone else, so we blame god and when we really want something we ask god for it but we don't want to feel like his controlling us."  
  
"I actually think there is a God." Jane said after thinking a while.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Simply because I think it sounds nice. Someone who protects us and takes care after us."  
  
"I totally agree." Peter said quickly.  
  
Jane smiled at him. He loved it when she smiled. He loved it even more when she smiled at him.  
  
Sirius looked at them exchanging looks. *Does Peter have something with Jane? No! I'm being ridicules.* Without knowing why it bothered him.  
  
"But if he protects us why doesn't he stop Voldemort?" Lily asked. Peter winced at the name.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure Voldermort will get what he deserves." Came Jane's reply.  
  
Again each was with his own thoughts. Slowly each was drifting to sleep.  
  
Now only Jane and Lily were awake.  
  
"If McGonagal catches them here we're doomed." Lily sighed while Jane fell asleep.  
  
She didn't feel sleepy at all. She tossed and turned but with no success. Frustrated she got up and went to find her book. She took 'Romeo and Juliet' out of her trunk and made her way to a corner. With a swish of her wand she turned all the lights out except from the one near her. Than she began reading.  
  
James was chasing a clocked man that his face he couldn't say in the middle of a huge land, covered with tomb stones and skeletons.  
  
The man was also chasing someone. And that someone began crying. James tried to catch up with the man. But he couldn't. And the crying got louder. And suddenly the man stopped running.  
  
James wanted to come closer but suddenly he noticed he was in a middle of a swamp. And he couldn't get out. Slowly the man started turning around. The crying got louder and louder.  
  
And, suddenly, James didn't want to see the man's face.  
  
And, he realized, he was sinking. Quickly. Now only his head wasn't inside. Now only his eyes and above were out of the swamp. And than - at the last moment he could see - the man was facing him. And the crying became a scream. And James knew no more.  
  
James awoke with a start.  
  
Than, realizing he was in the girl's dormitory, he let out a sigh of relive. He put his cheek against the cold floor.  
  
This was all just a dream... Just a dream... The man's face... And the crying... The crying... It was so real.  
  
He could almost hear it now. Wait! He did hear it now!  
  
James looked around. Somebody was crying. But who? He saw Sirius next to him. Jane, Kate, Peter, Remus and... Where was Lily?  
  
The crying got a bit louder. He tried to see form where it was coming. In the corner of the room he saw a figure - Lily. Why was she crying?  
  
He made his way towards her. She didn't notice him. "Lily?" He whispered. Lily jumped.  
  
"James?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." She waved her hand carelessly and tried to weep her tears away.  
  
"Lily." He said a bit more hard.  
  
"It's just that book..." She started crying again.  
  
"What's with the book."  
  
"That just isn't fair."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's about two lovers and their families are enemies so they are not aloud to see each other. The girl's family sets her up with somebody else. She doesn't want him so she pretends dead. Her lover doesn't know she's dead and he is so sad he kills himself. When she wakes up and sees him dead she kills herself too."  
  
James bit his lip.  
  
"Do all love stories end this way?"  
  
"No." He said quietly.  
  
"You must think I'm so stupid, crying over a book." She tried to weep her tears again.  
  
"Not at all." And than without warning he gave her a hug.  
  
Lily was surprised but gladly returned it. He wiped her tears slowly. Her crying slowly died out.  
  
James noticed she fell asleep. James sighed and tightened his hug. Will she ever feel the same?  
  
A/N Oh god! I'm sad. I don't even know why. Maybe it's because they'll die in the end... Like Romeo and Juliet, well sort of. I don't know what about you but I really liked this ending. I'm sad, I don't know if it really counts as fluff but... I just loved it!!!  
  
Ok now: REVIEW!!!! I mean it. For the last chapter I got 3 reviews!!! I don't want tons but something like 7-10 is ok. If you review there's a much bigger chance I'll update sooner or at all!!!!  
  
Also I have a journal in which you will be able to read how this story, and all the others I've written, are developing. When the new chapter is about to come and stuff. See it here: http://www.livejournal.com/users/tta  
  
Thanks to the ones who reviewed last time: (The first reviewer didn't have a name so I can't include him in the thanks.)  
  
Morrigan - Actually you don't scare me at all. I want a boyfriend like James in my fanfiction too!!! There are only three problems: If he's be alive now he'll be something like 45 which is my father's age!!! He is dead!!! He isn't real!!! Life aren't fair!!! And about Lily/Snape/James I have a few twists planned about it. *Laughed evilly*  
  
Blue-starwberry52 - Yeah, it *is* lucky she married James. If she didn't Harry wouldn't be born. And hell, there wouldn't be the books!!!  
  
Well people PLEASE REVIEW!!! I worked on this a lot and it is something like 23 pages on my word!!! I'm not kidding! Make me happy! Please!!!  
  
Songs used: Drops Of Jupiter - Train and that Help song which I have no idea who sings.  
  
Lyrics source: http://www.lyricsplanet.com 


	7. Dares

A/N I'm very sorry for the long delay. School's hell so if you want faster updates you'll have to shoot my teachers first.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to the amazing JK, characters, parts of the plot etc. Anything that doesn't belong to her or to anybody else belongs to little ol' me.  
  
Summery: The Marauders and the girls' sixth year is going to be a blast! Romance, Pranks, Muggle Songs, Animagi, fights a weird DADA but also Death Eaters, Voldemort and Deaths!!! L/J L/SS SB/OC RL/OC. Oh, and a mystery with a magical sword .  
  
There Is No Such Thing As Fate  
  
Chapter Seven: Dares  
  
"Do we really want to know?" A click was heard and a blinding flash dazzled her.  
  
Lily blinked. All the others were standing around her, Jane with her camera. She was feeling pretty cozy and warm until she realized that it was James's eyes that were kipping her all warm and nice! At the same moment he realized it too and they both jumped.  
  
"Well, well, well." Sirius was looking very smug. Both Lily and James blushed to their roots. Kate raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are we going to Hogsmead or not?" Remus asked. Lily nodded quickly. James murmured a quick yes and dragged the other boys to their own dormitory to get ready.  
  
*Oh god!* Was Lily's first thought after the door was shut. This had to be one of the most embarrassing moments of her life! She quickly approached the bathroom hoping Kate and Jane won't bother her with questions.  
  
Jane turned to look at Kate who had her eyebrow still raised. Then a mischievous smile played upon Kate's lips. Jane was puzzled but all Kate did was mutter two little words and left the room. "Hanky panky."  
  
They all met down at the common room half an hour later. Lily tried very hard avoiding James's eyes who were trying to catch hers every few seconds. They all headed to Hogsmead and stayed there the rest of the day enjoying themselves.  
  
Severus Snape sat in the Slytherin common room in that hot afternoon and worked on his list. So far he had two muggle born Ravenclaws. He had been working on it every second he could, and still it was going very slowly. If you don't want to do something it will take double time then something you enjoy. (A/N I learned it the hard way :( )  
  
Unfortunately the meetings with Lily in the library were going as fast as seconds. And now the project was over. He sighed. She was so.  
  
Pretty and clever. And funny. And sweet. And. And. And. *A muggle born.*  
  
So what if she's one? What does it matter? Is she worth less? It doesn't and she isn't. It is so stupid! And he was helping this stupidity!!!  
  
He shook his head. He needs to stop worrying himself with all of this. Father would not be pleased. As if on a cue a big barn owl tapped on the window near the fireplace. Severus opened the window and the owl flew in. He untied the letter that was attached to her leg. He wanted to stork the bird but it gave him a hard look and flew away - Just like his father. Severus sighed again and opened the letter.  
  
Son, I have noted you tend to forget to send us your weekly letters concerning your well fair.  
  
Severus snorted. As if he was really concerned about him.  
  
Please make an afford to write them with a full account of the activities in the school. I am sure the Dark Lord already mentioned the importance of those accounts.  
  
Finish the list as soon as possible and hand it to me afterwards. Remember, I have great expectations from you! The family honor is on your shoulders!!!  
  
Mr. Snape  
  
P.S I am not happy with the relationship you're developing with Malfoy's son, they are sly and dangerous, beware. It is possible he will steal your work after you finished it. No one can be trusted!  
  
Severus looked at the letter sadly. Of course his father would never be concerned about him. No! The family honor was much more important! He looked at the posts script again.  
  
Beware. He laughed bitterly. If his father didn't let him contact one of their own then what would he say about Lily? So this is the way his life are going to be? Trust no one? Be scared all the time? Be Voldermot's slave forever? How could anyone choose to live like that?  
  
But his father was a completely different story. Sometimes he wandered if his father was any better then Voldemort. Greedy and not caring for his only child. He never called him Severus. Only son. As if he would have a completely different boy it will still be the same.  
  
Son. When he was little he thought his father just forgot his name, or even didn't know it. But he grew up, and learned to deal with the painful truth. His father just didn't care. Severus took the letter and threw it into the fire. He watched the flames slowly licking the piece of paper.  
  
When the letter was finally gone in the fireplace Severus retuned to work. Who are the other muggle borns in Ravenclaw?  
  
The group came back to the Gryffindor tower as the sun set and fell straight into bed.  
  
The day after went quite smoothly. They spend their whole afternoon at Hagrid's and then they returned to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
They all went up for a quick shower and then met downstairs near the fireplace again. Remus made his way to a little table to complete the Muggle Studies homework. Lily pulled a little couch near the window and pulled out her discman.  
  
"Who wants a game of chess?" Jane asked as she jumped in front of the board.  
  
"Me." Peter squeaked just as Sirius opened his mouth.  
  
Peter sat in front of Jane and the game began. Sirius was disappointed. *What's wrong with you? No need to be disappointed over such a little thing!* Sirius's face, who were a bit fallen, immediately cracked into a smile. His eyes met his target - Kate Starr. And he knew exactly how to fire her up. "We sure kicked the Harpies' ass last match."  
  
"Bullshit!" Kate jumped. Bingo.  
  
"Kate dear, you can't deny the fact that the Magpies are the best." James jumped into the discussion.  
  
"I can't admit it cause it's not true!"  
  
Kate was a fierce fan of the Holyhead Harpies, an old quidditch team who hired only witches, while James and Sirius heartily supported the Montrose Magpies. "Oh, please!" James, being the Quidditch Capitan, never missed anything involving Quidditch. "The Magpies are ten times better then those Horrible Harpies!" Sirius had a lot of fun watching Kate bursting with rage.  
  
"Those Magpies of yours are just of bunch of testosterone full Wizards! They haven't had a female player in a century!!!"  
  
"The Magpies aren't full of testosterone! They are noble!!!" James used to take every insult as personal when it came to his favorite team. Sirius enjoyed watching from the side.  
  
Kate snorted "Noble? They are so full of themselves it's unbelievable! Imagine! Asking for 'a faster snitch because this is just too easy!!!'"  
  
And they continued to argue until Jane declared herself winner in the match. Lily made her way up with everyone else and quickly got into the shower before the others will catch it. After she was all set for bed she suddenly realized she forgot her discman downstairs.  
  
Telling Kate and Jane she'll come back in a minute she quietly made her way down again. Just as she found her discman she heard a loud sob coming from a chair at the end of the room. She slowly made her way to the sobs source. A very little first year was revealed to her. She had short ginger hair and her clear blue eyes were full with tears. Lily put her hand on the little girl's shoulder. The little girl looked up frightened. Seeing who it was the girl seemed to be relived. "Are you okay?" Lily asked softly.  
  
The girl nodded but a minute afterwards new tears came splashing down her cheeks. After a bit of hesitating Lily sat beside her and rocked her slowly.  
  
"What's your name?" The little girl asked.  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
"I'm Anna O'Flaherty and you're really big."  
  
Lily laughed. She never considered herself as a grown up. "I'm only a sixth year."  
  
"Well they look big to me, I'm the smallest first year in Hogwarts!"  
  
Lily laughed again then she suddenly became serious. "Can you tell me what happened?"  
  
The girl's face changed at once. She became very quiet and Lily thought she should already give up when she started talking- "We had Potions with the Slytherins and:  
  
~~~Flashback Starts~~~  
  
"You will be making a simple potion for curing boils, the ingredients are on page 4-5 on your book, hurry!!!" Professor Tulbo, the dreaded Potions master snapped at them. Anna opened her book and read out the ingredients to her friend Liarna.  
  
"Dried nettles, crush snake fangs, horned slugs, porcupine quills..." They started pulling out the ingredients.  
  
"This is so fun! In my old school the most exciting thing we did was the basketball practice!!!" Anna put the dried nettles and crush snake fangs in their cauldron.  
  
"Fasketfall? What?" Liarna seemed to be confused.  
  
Anna stiffed a laugh. "It's basketball!"  
  
"You muggels invent the craziest things sometimes." Liarna muttered while stirring the mixture.  
  
A boy with a pointed face who was sitting close to them perked up at Liarna's last comment. He made his way to where they were sitting looking very smug. "Tsk, tsk, tsk" He looked at Anna. "this school is dropping lower every year."  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Well, they bring here pathetic mudbloods like you here." Anna was confused. A what? But Liarna jumped to her feet and was just about to yell bloody murder at him when he dropped a horned slug into their cauldron and ran back to his seat. Liarna's eyes widened.  
  
"Duck!" She yelled but it was too late-  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
The cauldron exploded, sending the whole class into havoc and spilling it's whole contents over the professor's face and robes. His face was burning with anger and huge red boils started appearing on his face. He quickly gulped the antidote with a swish of his wand cleaned himself..  
  
"So." He made his way to the place where the cauldron once stood. He eyed Liana and Anna who were both lying on the floor from the explosion. Anna had a bloody nose and Liana's lips had a cut.  
  
"Detention." He whispered in such a cold voice it sent chills down Anna's spine. "For being the most idiotic first years I ever met." Liarna and Anna were shocked. And hurt.  
  
"But professor! It wasn't us that-" Anna thought that maybe the professor didn't know the whole story but he cut her sharply.  
  
"And 50 points from Gryffindor." They were both stoned. (A/N as in stone! They do not take drugs thank you very much!)  
  
~~~ Flashback Ends ~~~  
  
"And now everyone will hate me. Gryffindor will lose the house cup, professor Tulbo will fail me, I'll be expelled from Hogwarts for good and, and, and," Anna kept sobbing.  
  
Lily gave her a tight hug. She suddenly remembered how difficult it was being a first year. And a muggle born one for that! "Anna, you're not going to get expelled."  
  
"Sure I will, I'm such a bad student and-  
  
"Look at me." Lily told her.  
  
Anna lifted her face. A smile played upon Lily's lips. "I promise you! You are not going to get expelled. Tulbo always favorites the Slytherins and hates the Gryffindors! He once gave my friends Sirius and James a week detention!!!"  
  
"Really?" Liana's face brightened a bit.  
  
"Really, really."  
  
"But the points!"  
  
"Don't worry, no one will hate you for that. If Tulbo doesn't take points from a Gryffindor each lesson he considers that lesson wasted!" Anna dried her tears.  
  
"Now, is everything alright?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes." She whispered  
  
"Good." Lily smiled. "You know, sitting in the common room in the middle of the night is not fun as it seems to be, return to your dorm, I'm sure Liarna's looking for you."  
  
Anna quickly jumped and made her way back to her dorm but stopped at the middle of her tracks all of a sudden. She turned back and gave Lily a big hug. "Thank you."  
  
"Any time."  
  
In bed again Lily wondered over what happened downstairs. She sighed. Some things never change. Slytherins will always hate Gryffindors and vice versa. 'Pure bloods' will always hate muggle born. And people won't stop getting hurt.  
  
A whole month has blown away quite quickly for the seven friends. Classes required a lot of afford which gave lots of students something to argue about. Remus was yet again 'sick' but returned, looking extremely exhausted. Weekly Quidditch practices took Kate, Sirius and James's time. Lily, who was taking Aricimathry as an extra at nights, was busy catching up on materiel the normal students learned during the day. (A/N Very Hermione-ish, I know.) Peter was busy trying to deal with the huge amount of extra homework most of the teachers were giving him.  
  
And Jane? Jane was daydreaming. About what? About her prince charming.  
  
"I'm bored!" Kate declared  
  
"Really?" Lily asked sarcastically.  
  
"We can do our homework." Jane suggested. The girls were sitting in their dorm drowning in boredom.  
  
"Do our homework? What are you nuts? You know I always do my homework at the last minute." Kate had that annoying habit since first year.  
  
"What about you Lils?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Lily Evans doesn't want to do her homework?" Kate asked in mocked shock.  
  
"I already did them Kate." Kaye rolled her eyes in response.  
  
"You know, one day your eyes are going to stick that way."  
  
"And one day I'll also die."  
  
"Katie!" Jane was really shocked.  
  
"Relax Jen! We're all going to die sometime."  
  
"Well, I'd rather not think of that, thank you."  
  
"Me too." Lily agreed.  
  
"Some of us even earlier then others." Kate went on.  
  
"Katie!!!" Lily and Jane said together.  
  
"What?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Shut up!!!"  
  
"Alright, alright!" She pouted.  
  
It was quite for a minute and then- "I'm bored!!!"  
  
Lily sighed. And Jane lifted her hands in the air. "I give up!"  
  
Kate started jumping up and down on Jane's bed. "I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm Boooooooooooooored!!!"  
  
Trying to ignore the in insanity Lily asked Jane: "So Jen, any idea where the boys are?"  
  
"I'm Boooooooooooored!!!"  
  
"Nope, they left the common room right after the last class."  
  
"I'm boooooooooooooooored, and they're at the Slytherin common room."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well, the words 'Slytherin', 'common' and 'room' came quite a bit in their conversation so..."  
  
"What do you suppose they're doing there?" Jane asked.  
  
"Probably pranking Snape." This brought a harsh look from Lily."Or Malfoy." Kate added quickly.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" "I know! Let's take dares!!!" Jane was suddenly full of enthusiasm.  
  
"Dares?"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Come on Katie! Let's do dares!!! It'll be fun!"  
  
"All right! How 'bout it Lils?"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Oh Lils! Lighten up!!!"  
  
"Please, please, please???" They begged.  
  
"But dares are so silly!"  
  
"No they're not! They're fun!!!"  
  
"Yeah lots!"  
  
"And besides, would you rather have Katie driving us mad for the next few hours?"  
  
"Point taken Jen!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Oh lighten up Katie!"  
  
"Meanies..."  
  
"Okay, here's what were going to do: each will write a dare on a piece of parchment, then we take the pieces and mix them, each will withdraw one and." Each got a piece of parchment and scribed something on it without letting the others see.  
  
"Hand them over!" Kate made her hands in a form of a bowl and they put the pieces in. "I'm first" Jane cried out and took one piece, Lily followed and so did Kate. "Open."  
  
Lily scanned the parchment and her cheeks burned. She looked at Kate, who looked thoughtful and Jane, who was looking mischievously.  
  
"So Lils, what did you get?" Jane asked enthusiastically.  
  
"I need to give a performance to the whole school!!!" Why? Why did agree to play the dares game anyway???  
  
The question must have been written all over her face because Kate smirked at her: "Too late now."  
  
Lily sighed. "So what kind of performance should I make?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"Hello! Singing!!!"  
  
"Singing?" She felt a jolt in her stomach. "But-"  
  
"No buts that's your dare!"  
  
"So what did you get Katie?"  
  
"Oh nothing really, I just need to kiss the boy I fancy most in Hogwarts." Lily suddenly thought how lucky she was with her dare. *Kissing James? I would never be able to do that!!! I mean I would be able. but I just can't! Stop those thoughts right now Lilian Evans!!!*  
  
"And you don't care?" Jane seemed surprised.  
  
"Course I don't, actually it's a good excuse."  
  
"Katie!" Lily slammed a pillow in her head.  
  
"And what's your dare Jen?" Kate tried to change the subject without getting more pillows thrown at her.  
  
"Pranking the guys!"  
  
"Ooooooh! Fun!"  
  
"Let's all do our dares in the same day, okay? Jen could prank the guys in the morning, I'll kiss my boy at the afternoon and Lils will have her performance in the evening."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Well, if you don't mind I have some major thinking to do." Lily made her way to her cd to pick a song.  
  
"Same here." Jane and Kate both said and each separated to her own way.  
  
It was Saturday when they were all set. Lily was already trembling. It was decided that she'd perform at the great hall at dinner. All they needed was a diversion for the teachers. And the boys were just looking for a reason to annoy the teachers. They didn't tell them why they needed the diversion for, Kate thought it would be a nice surprise for James, although Lily hoped that until he'll be there she'll finish with it already. Jane was spending most of her time in the library pouring over transfiguration and charm books. Kate was making observations on the male population. And found out some things that she'd rather erase from her mind forever.  
  
They were all sitting at breakfast at Saturday. Jane repeated the spell in her head over and over again. She ate a bit but kept glancing at the boys, waiting for them to finish. When Sirius finally finished all four got up. "We'll see you at Care of Magical Creatures okay?" The girls nodded and the boys started heading back. Jane didn't waste a minute and quickly muttered the spell under her breath.  
  
At first it seemed nothing happened and then- Sirius who was in lead banged himself into the wall. "Ouch." Kate muttered amused while Lily looked at the sight strictly, but with a twinkle in her eye. Sirius looked a bit confused and tried turning to the right to exit but ended up running to the left crashing into the Ravenclaw table. James and Peter both walked backwards for a few seconds without noticing. Remus, on the other hand, was walking in circles.  
  
"Hey!" The four boys shouted in unison. The girls got into a fit of giggles. James got to the other end of the hall and looked as if he wanted to climb the wall. Sirius was crashing into every object in sight while apologizing deeply. People started running away from Peter, who was a walking disaster. (A/N he he he)  
  
"What the hell?" Remus seemed very lost. The girls were practically on the floor rolling from laughter.  
  
"What did you do?" James half begging.  
  
"Oh just a little spell." Jane said trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Just a little spell?!" Sirius screamed while turning round and round.  
  
"Well, maybe it wasn't a small one."  
  
"Maybe?!"  
  
"JANE!!!" All four screamed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Oh that, can't tell."  
  
"JANE!!! Take the damn spell off!"  
  
"Alright." All boys seemed relived.  
  
"Wait! I forgot how, shucks."  
  
"You.!" But all Sirius managed to do was crash into a chair. The girls finished their meal and started heading out laughing.  
  
"JANE!!!" The boys screamed for the third time.  
  
"Try walking backwards." She gave them a little advice. The looked at her funny but then tried the advice. To their great surprise they were walking forward.  
  
"Great!" Peter exclaimed. He stopped and then started walking backwards again. "What?"  
  
Suddenly Sirius started laughing hard. "I think I just understood what this little sneaky girl did."  
  
"What?" Peter banged into a nasty Slytherin. "She used... She used." But Sirius couldn't stop.  
  
James's face shone with understanding for a second. "I got it!" He cracked up.  
  
"Well tell me!!!" BANG! Another Slytherin tackled down by Peter. But James was laughing too hard.  
  
"James! Sirius! Help!" Then Remus joined the laughter, "Help me guys!!!" But they were already rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
The girls started laughing too and left the hall while the all the students were laughing their head off because of the little Gryffindor who was almost climbing the wall and the three Gryffindors who were dusting off the floor unable to talk. "HELP!!!"  
  
BANG!!! Three Slytherins down, just a few more hundreds to go...  
  
It was noon. The boys finally got the spell off and all the gang marched to the great hall. They were half way through their lunch when in came - Stanley Westwood.  
  
"My sign." Kate got up and the other two followed.  
  
"Stanley?" Jane addressed him.  
  
"Yes?" He asked pleasantly.  
  
"We played Dare and Kate still needs to finish hers, could you possibly help her?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so." Stanley wasn't aware what kind of dare it was.  
  
"Good." Kate said and quickly leaned forward to give her a small kiss on the lips. Although it only lasted for a second and their lips barley touched Kate thought it was wonderful. As she broke the kiss she looked at Stanley who had his eyes wide open.  
  
"I-er-you-." Apparently he hasn't got over the shock yet. Kate didn't say a thing, instead, she just went back to her seat.  
  
Remus watched how, for the rest of the meal, Kate and Stanley were exchanging looks. He was happy for Kate but every time she looked at Stanley he felt an unexplainable pain in his stomach. *Weird.* He thought.  
  
As hard as she tried listening to Filtwick during Charms Lily's mind kept coming back to the performance, which was to take after dinner. *What if I fail? It would be so humiliating!!! But I have to do it. Kate and Jane did their part and it's only fair that I'll do mine as well* Giving a little sigh she went back to writing notes from the blackboard.  
  
Deciding to skip dinner all three girls went up quickly to their dorm to organize Lily. She took a quick shower and dressed herself. Jane started brushing her hair and Kate put a bit make up on her face. Finally she was ready. Checking her self one last time she smiled. "Ready?" She nodded. "Right. Let's go then!"  
  
They stepped outside and when seeing no one was at the common room made their way down to the great hall. They hide a corner before the entrance.  
  
"The boys' plan should kick in right about." Kate checked her clock.  
  
"Now." Lily whispered. As if on a cue there was a scream heard and all the teachers quickly ran outside and towards the opposite direction.  
  
"Perfect." Jane said. "I'll go making the preparations, Katie will come with me too. She'll introduce you Lils and you'll come in." Lily nodded trying to stay calm. Breathing deeply she waited to hear Kate's voice.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman! Wizards and witches! Boys and girls! As a part of a dare game we have a special treat for you tonight! In a once-in-a-lifetime performance please welcome. Miss Lilian Evans!!!" Kate's voice boomed around the hall. Lily took another deep breath and stepped in.  
  
She went up on the little stage, which used to be the teachers table. People stared at her but she tried her best ignore them. The music started and she turned around with her back at her 'audience'. She took her wand and by performing a little spell on it managed to make it as a microphone. She started singing.  
  
Uh-huh,  
  
Life's like this  
  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
  
That's the way it is  
  
'Cause life's like this  
  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
  
That's the way it is  
  
Lily took a deep breath and turned around facing the students. She suddenly realized how many students were there. Thousand, maybe even more... *Focus!* She reminded herself.  
  
Chill out,  
  
What you yellin' for?  
  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
You will see  
  
She just loved this song. She kept her head high, trying to avoid others' gaze. She thought she heard some clapping, but she wasn't sure. Still, She kept on singing.  
  
I like you the way you are  
  
When we're, driving in my car  
  
And you're talking to me  
  
One on one  
  
But you become  
  
She started getting more relaxed. Now cheers and catcalls were definitely heard around the room. She smiled and looked down. She saw Kate and Jane both smiling at her. She gave a little wave.  
  
Somebody else  
  
'Round everyone else  
  
Watchin' your back  
  
Like you can't relax  
  
You're tryin' to be cool  
  
You look like a fool  
  
To me  
  
Narcissa Higginbottom, sitting in the Slytherin table, watched the horrible redhead Gryffindor and her little 'show' with disgust. *How dare she perform like this? This is outrageous! And the students find it enjoyable?!* Evans thought way to highly on herself.  
  
Tell me  
  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're  
  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this, you  
  
And you fall and you crawl  
  
And you break and you take  
  
What you get and you turn it into  
  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
At the last sentence the male population of Hogwarts cheered and catcalled like crazy, making Lily blush furiously. On the other side of the Slytherin table someone watched that blush with a smile played upon his lips. Severus Snape was, with out a doubt, from head to tow in love with the amazing redhead.  
  
No, no, no  
  
You come over unannounced  
  
Dressed up like you're something else  
  
Where you are and  
  
Where you sat, you see  
  
You're making me  
  
Laugh out  
  
When you strike a pose  
  
Take off all your preppy clothes  
  
You know  
  
You're not fooling anyone  
  
When you become  
  
James was making his way with the others to the great hall laughing when they heard music echoing from the room. "What the bloody hell-" But James stopped dead in his track at the sight of the girl performing. Sirius had a maniac green plastered upon his face but James took no notice.  
  
Somebody else  
  
'Round everyone else  
  
Watchin' your back  
  
Like you can't relax  
  
Tryin' to be cool  
  
You look like a fool  
  
To me  
  
He looked at her singing, she looked so. alive. She was wearing dark blue jeans, which widened close to the end, and a red sweet top. Her head was full of little, green, shimmering sparkles, which matched her eyes perfectly. James Potter was, with out a doubt, from head to tow in love with the amazing redhead.  
  
Tell me  
  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're  
  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this, you  
  
And you fall and you crawl  
  
And you break and you take  
  
What you get and you turn it into  
  
Honesty Promise me  
  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
Lily smiled at the boys. She couldn't help notice the strange look upon James's face. *What's wrong with him?* She looked at Kate and Jane again and noted with satisfaction how close Stanley stood near Kate.  
  
No, no, no...  
  
Chill out,  
  
What you yellin' for?  
  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
  
And if you could let it be  
  
You will see  
  
She was enjoying herself so much. She felt loose and forgot all of her problems. She couldn't care less from the faces Higginbottom was sending her. She just wanted to have fun.  
  
Somebody else  
  
'Round everyone else  
  
You're watchin' your back  
  
Like you can't relax  
  
You're tryin' to be cool  
  
You look like a fool  
  
To me, to me  
  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're  
  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this, you  
  
And you fall and you crawl  
  
And you break and you take  
  
What you get and you turn it into  
  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
No, no  
  
And it was over... It seemed like a bomb exploded in the whole. Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and even some Slytherins were cheering like mad. Lily smiled one big smile and stepped down from the stage.  
  
Kate went up again: "Well, that's all for tonight everyone! I hope you enjoyed yourself-" Another roar of cheers came. "And may I remind you all that Ms. Evans is single." She winked and together with Jane and Lily left the whole to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
A/N Done! That took a while hasn't it? I'm so so sorry for not posting for more then a month! REVIEW!!!!  
  
Here's my livejournal address and I would absloutly love you if you write me a comment there. I love making new friends! It has a bit about me and one my stories as well: http://www.livejournal.com/~tta  
  
Thanks to the ones who reviewed last time:  
  
Oliver's gurl - Well, they'll be together... but it would be very complicated. very ;)  
  
maurederbabe289  
  
  
  
Kimali Lautoka  
  
Morrigan - Well, those are some hilarious ideads!!! Lol... Maybe I'm going to use on or two. who knows, thanks!  
  
  
  
Lauren Black  
  
blue strawberry52 - Well, I'm updating but you're giving a bad request - I can't stand Hershey's!!! Well, kisses anyway their so awful, make me wanna puke!  
  
  
  
Liz  
  
alex - You think it rocks? Cool!  
  
Alohamora - My dearest internet pal!!! I'm glad you like it. I don't know if it's by accident or not that each of my stories has a different L/J thing. ;)  
  
Songs used: Complicated - Avril Lavigne  
  
Lyrics source: www. Lyricsplanet.com  
  
Info source: Harry Potter lexicon - http://www.i2k.com/~svderark/lexicon/ 


	8. The Girls Spying and the Boys Almost Dyi...

A/N hey... I don't have anything to say...  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to the amazing JK, characters, parts of the plot etc. Anything that doesn't belong to her or to anybody else belongs to little ol' me.  
  
Summery: The Marauders and the girls' sixth year is going to be a blast! Romance, Pranks, Muggle Songs, Animagi, fights a weird DADA but also Death Eaters, Voldemort and Deaths!!! L/J L/SS SB/OC RL/OC. Oh, and a mystery with a magical sword .  
  
There Is No Such Thing As Fate  
  
Chapter Eight: The Girls Spying and the Boys Almost Dieing  
  
The girls crashed into the sofas in front of the fire in the common room. Lily couldn't stop smiling. The same for Kate and Jane.  
  
Minutes later the Marauders went in looking for their favorite girls. "Why, lil lily!!! You never told me you had such a talent!!!" Sirius's voice was heard all over the common room. (A/N I took out the capital letter in Lily's name since it creates a name of a certain faithful reviewer... ;))  
  
Lily blushed to her roots. Sirius jumped on Kate. "And lil Kate! You never told me you had such a talent! I think you'll be a better commenter then a beater!" As a reply she pushed him to the floor.  
  
They all laughed and the three other boys sat near the girls. The chatted for a while, joking around. "Gosh! Look at the time!" Sirius made a jump.  
  
"It's only 8:00 Sirius." Jane said puzzled.  
  
"Exactly! We should have been in bed long ago!!!" James got up and gave both Remus and Peter a hard look.  
  
"When do you guys go to bed on 8:00?" Lily asked.  
  
"Since now!" Remus declared and the boys marched up to their dorms biding the girls good night.  
  
"Odd." Lily said and shook her head when they were out of earshot but Kate looked suspiciously to the direction of the boys' dorm.  
  
"They're hiding something." She sad, eyes narrowing.  
  
"Nonsense." Jane said.  
  
"Well? It's probably just a prank." Lily yawned. " We'll see the results tomorrow."  
  
"It's not a prank." Kate said matter of factly.  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
"Hunch, they're up to something."  
  
The seriousness in Kate's ton awoke Lily.  
  
"So what do we do?" She asked enthusiastically.  
  
Kate smiled. "Figure out what they won't to tell us."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Really Lils, Katie, maybe it's personal!" Jane felt uneasy.  
  
"We're their friends! Besides I bet you anything from the gleam in Sirius's eyes it wasn't personal. I'm going after them."  
  
"I'm coming with you." Lily declared.  
  
"But-" Jane was cut off by Lily.  
  
"You don't have to come Jen but I want to find out what's so important to the boys that made them lie to us."  
  
"Fine," Jane said. "but if we'll get into any trouble!-"  
  
"We'll tell McGonagall we put the Imperio curse on you."  
  
"You do that for me?" Jane put a hand on her heart. "I'm touched."  
  
"Hey! What are friends for?" The all laughed heartily.  
  
"So, how are we going to pull this off?"  
  
"Piece of cake," Kate said. "we'll just hide in the common room till they'll come down."  
  
"But if they'll use the invisibility cloak we won't be able to see when they're leaving." Lily was always the rational one.  
  
"Not if we use the map." Jane said.  
  
"That would be great it's just that, they use it themselves!!!"  
  
"And besides they never let us use it anyway!"  
  
"Ah yes, but you see Sirius landed me the map a few days ago for a little thing and I still have it." Jane said simply.  
  
"What little thing exactly?" Lily asked suspiciously.  
  
"Never mind that! I want to know how you got *Sirius* to give you the map. He's the one who's most protective about it!!!" Kate seemed astonished.  
  
"I just asked him." Jane shrugged.  
  
"What little thing?"  
  
"You just ASKED him?!" Kate was lost for words.  
  
"Yeah... He didn't even argue or anything."  
  
"What little thing?"  
  
"He didn't even ARGUE?!"  
  
"Listen we have to get ready, they may come down any minute!"  
  
Jane started marching upstairs. Kate shook her head and followed muttering something about Sirius Black and if the possibility of him being sane even exists.  
  
Lily stayed back. "What little thing?"  
  
The girls came back at 10:00 o'clock and sat in the common room joking and behaving as always. When the last Gryffindor left the room a mischievous look sparkled in Kate's eyes. The girls crept to a far corner of the room behind a large sofa were they were hidden from view completely.  
  
"Now all we need to do is wait." Lily said and a smile came to her features. About an hour afterwards, when Jane was already in her third dream, they heard a creaking from the stairs.  
  
"Damn Padfoot! You'll wake the whole bloody tower!!!" Came a hiss from thin air.  
  
"Well if a certain Prongs would have lost some weight over those Quidditch practices..."  
  
A little bang and a yelp were heard and Lily was quite sure James kicked Sirius in the side. She gave Kate a knowing smile while Kate whispered: "Gives a whole new meaning for 'side kick' huh?" The giggled silently and heard the boys' footsteps nearing the entrance.  
  
Then the back of the portrait swung and the footsteps died out. Lily waked Jane softly.  
  
"It's show time honey." Jane's eyes lit.  
  
Kate meanwhile was handling the map. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." She tapped it and lines were starting to appear on the parchment. "Let's go."  
  
The got up and looked at the map. Jane whistled. "The boys are already pretty far away."  
  
"Doesn't matter, we're only 3 and not cramped under a little invisibility cloak."  
  
"Right then, off we go." They exited the empty common room and started walking briskly to direction the boys were apparently heading.  
  
They walked silently for about 15 minutes searching the map for danger in the from of Argus Filch, the horrible caretaker who used to enjoy suspending students by their ankles, his cat Ms. Norris or any other teacher.  
  
"That's strange." Lily said observing the map.  
  
"What?" Jane perked up from a bit daydreaming.  
  
"The boys seem to be heading to-" Kate started saying.  
  
"The Forbidden Forest." Lily shivered slightly.  
  
The looked up, and saw they were at the entrance hall.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Well we've come this far." The opened the doors to the grounds.  
  
They walked for about 10 minutes, dogging Hagrid's Hut, and to the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Lumos." The murmured the spell together and the wands lit.  
  
Kate was up front while Lily was holding the map in front of her nose and directing her, Jane was at the back checking no one was following them.  
  
"They stopped moving." Lily informed the girls with a whisper.  
  
"Do you suppose they're waiting for something?" Kate whispered.  
  
"Maybe something attacked them!" Jane seemed worried.  
  
"Oh no!" Kate mocked. "horrible danger! Beware!!!"  
  
"Very funny." Jane looked at Kate hard.  
  
"I don't see anything on the map but-"  
  
Lily suddenly stopped and an evil smirk crossed her lips.  
  
"Uh oh..." Kate looked at Lily frightened.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know that look in your eyes."  
  
"What look?"  
  
"Lils, every time you have that look in your eyes it means you've created some evil plan for something."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Lils, when you've got that look I'm getting more worried then when I see Katie's eyes sparkle."  
  
"Well, maybe I have a little idea-"  
  
Kate and Jane groaned.  
  
"Oh come on! I just want to test the boys'... fear..."  
  
Kate started smiling evilly too.  
  
"Do I even have a chance fighting again it?" Jane asked depressed.  
  
"Nope." They both replied.  
  
  
  
James' eyes scanned the very dark forest.  
  
"I- I'm sure I- I- I heard some- something." Peter stammered.  
  
"Not to worry Wormtail." Sirius patted Peter's shoulder. "We'll protect you from the big frightening beasts of the forest."  
  
Remus leaned against a big tree.  
  
"I don't see anything." James informed the worried Peter.  
  
"Shall we continue?"  
  
Peter gave a small node, trying to hide the fact that he'd trade places with one of the sleeping Gryffindors for any thing.  
  
"Then off we go." Sirius fired up.  
  
The group started walking again. James and Sirius at the lead, Peter protected at the middle and Remus last. (A/N But not least ;))  
  
The wind was blowing gently and the sky was clear. Remus gazed upwards at the stars. They sparkled and he was suddenly reminded of Kate's eyes. "They're like the stars." He mused softly.  
  
Kate was always shining. Eyes dancing, lips smiling, mouth forming sharp comments... She was always... alive.  
  
"Did you say anything Moony?" Peter turned around.  
  
Remus perked up from his daydreaming. "What? Me? Course not!"  
  
Peter shrugged. Remus rubbed his hands against his eyes. He was getting tired and his brain must be exhausted. Why otherwise would he be thinking such nonsense?  
  
  
  
The boys walked for a while without many words shared. The wind now got stronger.  
  
"Peter..." a very soft, almost unheard, whisper was heard.  
  
Peter turned his head around immediately. But the only person behind him was Remus, who seemed quite distracted. Peter shook his head, he must be imagining.  
  
"James..." the soft whisper came again, but this time from another place. James looked at Sirius to see why he called his name. But Sirius wasn't even looking at him.  
  
"James..." The whisper seemed close to his very ear. He turned swiftly, but only the dark outlines of the forest were surrounding him. James's turn made Sirius look at him funnily and raise an eyebrow.  
  
"I heard something." James looked around again but Sirius started snickering.  
  
"That's not funny Padfoot!!!" He hissed.  
  
But Sirius wasn't listening. "Yeah right Prongs next you're gonna tell me you can see dead people." (A/N Don't ever watch that film!!! It's so scary... *scared* I can't even think about it without shivering...)  
  
"Padfoot! I swear. Something called my name." James hissed under clenched teeth.  
  
"You actually think I'm going to buy it? Jeez Prongs you're gonna have to try and be more creative if you-"  
  
"Sirius..." Sirius's face became white.  
  
"You heard it too?" James whispered.  
  
All Sirius was able to do was nod.  
  
"What exactly do you think?" James gulped.  
  
  
  
"Remus..." At first Remus didn't even hear the soft whisper.  
  
But after a couple of times...  
  
"Remus..." Remus stopped at once.  
  
"Remus..."  
  
Who? What? How? When? Remus's mind seemed to explode with questions.  
  
"Remus..." Remus quickly caught up with the others.  
  
"Guys, listen, I just heard-"  
  
"You too?" Sirius asked in a hoarse tone.  
  
All four boys looked around.  
  
"I don't see anything..."  
  
"Do y-you think it's- it's some sort of- of a- a monster?"  
  
"Let's just- start going fast forward okay?" James suggested.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Let's stay close together." The all held arms and walked tight together.  
  
Hearts beating madly and sweating they walked silently.  
  
James looked around...  
  
Now it was too quiet.  
  
"DANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The girls launched at the boys and knocked them to the ground.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" If there were any windows around, the boys would have surely broken them.  
  
The girls now on top of the guys and laughing their heads off.  
  
"You- you- you?" James was speechless. Peter seemed to petrified to even function, Remus looked around him haunted and Sirius was pale as the moon above.  
  
The girls were still rolling on the floor unable to speak as well.  
  
"That was so not funny!!!" Sirius was finally able to form a sentence while the others, with the exception of Peter, nodded furiously.  
  
"You wanna bet?" Jane didn't seem to think so.  
  
"You liked that didn't you?" Kate teased.  
  
"'The great courages Marauders who never fear a thing' at their prime time." Lily commented.  
  
The four boys made a face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Remus demanded.  
  
"You nearly killed Wormtail!!!" James seemed aggravated.  
  
"We nearly killed WORMTAIL?" Lily, angry, stuck her index finger in James's chest. "WORMTAIL? If my memory is correct, and I'm sure it is, Wormtail wasn't the one who nearly pissed in his pants when the unbodied voice was calling it's name!!!"  
  
Lily and James were about the same height, but at the moment Lily seemed to triple her own height, towering above James.  
  
"I didn't say I wasn't afraid, I just said-" James lifted his hands trying to protect himself.  
  
"You just said WORMTAIL was afraid so you would have had to admit you were the coward one!"  
  
"I just- I just-"  
  
But Lily's and James' fight was cut off by the others laughing and rolling on the land.  
  
"WHAT?!" The both asked irritated.  
  
Jane opened her mouth but only laughter came out of it.  
  
"You guys are fighting like an old married couple." Kate managed to explain their out burst.  
  
"WE WHAT?!"  
  
"Honestly, I can imagine both of you in 7 years time" Sirius started imitating a supposed Lily and James voice.  
  
"You woke up Harry!"  
  
"I woke up Harry? I WOKE UP Harry? If you weren't watching that stupid Quidditch game of yours our SON would have still slept!"  
  
"I just- I just-"  
  
But peals of laughter were coming out of Sirius' eyes and he was yet again disabled to continue. A blush started to creep unto Lily and James's cheeks.  
  
"Oh come on! You have to admit it's funny!!!" Remus squeezed between laughs.  
  
For a second Lily and James thought about it.  
  
"Well," James said titling his head. "I do like the name Harry."  
  
Lily's eyes and mouth dropped in bewilderment. "JAMES POTTER!!!" and she started chasing him around the woods.  
  
  
  
A/N The end... lol... I thought it was the best place leaving it didn't you? Well, anyway REVIEW!!!  
  
Please check my livejournal where you will be able to read about updates of my stories, and I'm also writing a piece about Kate:  
  
http://www.livejournal.com/users/tta comment!!!  
  
And thanks to all the great reviewers:  
  
Kimmy Larisa (times 2)  
  
Alohamora - I love Kate and the last line too ;)  
  
Snufalifagus  
  
blue-strawberry52 - I updated, only cause there wasn't any Hershey's!!! lol... I luv Avril as well...  
  
Moony Lover (times 7) - Oh! *smacks forehead* I forgot he wasn't supposed to have a car! Lol... You laughed out loud because of the water thing? *smiles* It's not only the couples you wrote, there are going to be more! (I love love triangles) You had a teacher who went to live there? Really? Argentina sounds cool. That's exactly how I'm with my friends as well!!! Lol...  
  
Craz y old me - More fluff? No problem! But it's gonna take a while.  
  
lil lily - Avril Lavigne rocks. BTW I'd love to email with you my emai lis: tta@hotmail.co.il  
  
Laura 


	9. Tutoring and 'Witch Weekly Teen'

A/N So sorry for not writing for so long! But I just finished reading the most amazing, and longest, fic on the net!!! :)  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to the amazing JK, characters, parts of the plot etc. Anything that doesn't belong to her or to anybody else belongs to little ol' me. The 'Danger' part from last chapter was taking from the tv show Friends. It's a must-see!  
  
Summery: The Marauders and the girls' sixth year is going to be a blast! Romance, Pranks, Muggle Songs, Animagi, fights a weird DADA but also Death Eaters, Voldemort and Deaths!!! L/J L/SS SB/OC RL/OC. Oh, and a mystery with a magical sword .  
  
There Is No Such Thing As Fate  
  
Chapter Nine: Tutoring and 'Witch Weekly Teen'  
  
Hello diary,  
  
We came back quite alive from the Forbidden Forest, although we all almost had a heart attack. Apparently, the girls noticed we went away and decided to follow us, and jumped on us from behind.  
  
I'm just happy they didn't figure out why we went there. They probably thought it was just this fun Marauder thing. I hope they'll never find out. I know I'm not going to tell them, anyway. I can just imagine Kate's face... then her eyes would definitely be without their sparkle. I think the sparkle was ten times brighter when she kissed Stanley. Wait! How did I get to Stanley at all?! I'm very tired and probably not really functioning. All the others already fell asleep. I can't.  
  
Why did I let them do it? It's not safe to go around the Forest and they know it. After we met the girls we ran into some animals and they nearly attacked us! But James and Sirius talk about it like it's not a big deal. The moonstone roots are supposed to make their transformation less painful. I can't argue with them, it's bad enough I let them became Animagies. I'm such an idiot! Why did I let them become Animagies? So I'll have a better time during my transformations?  
  
I know they suffered for it. Of course, James just waves dismissively like I'm talking nonsense, Sirius ignores me when I dare to say something and Peter gives a little wince but shakes his head.  
  
They're too great.  
  
Full moon's in a week... I need to think of a way that won't make the girls so suspicious. I hate it when Jane and Lily look so concerned when I lie that my mother is ill or when gives me that pointy suspicious look.  
  
I hate this. And I hate the fact my friends are so bloody great for me. They shouldn't. I don't deserve it.  
  
I'm going to try and fall asleep now.  
  
Goodnight,  
  
Remus.  
  
  
  
Remus sighed and put his quill down. He took out his wand and silently cast a spell to dry the ink on the diary. He got up and put the diary the bottom of his trunk. A little 'clunk' informed him that the trunk was entirely shut. He looked around the room with weary eyes. Both Sirius and Peter were snoring and James was mumbling a bit in his sleep.  
  
"Lily." A small smile appeared on Remus' lips as he watched his friend roll over clutching his pillow. He shook his head and with another small sigh got into his bed. Lying on his back, he saw a bit of the window. A beam of moonlight traveled across the room very slowly and he cursed the almost- full moon quietly. Shutting his eyes tightly he tried thinking about other things rather then his monthly torture.  
  
Strangely enough- his mind came to Kate. He instantly forgot about all of his troubles and fell asleep a few minutes later.  
  
  
  
Sirius stretched and blinked. New day meant new havoc to create. He smiled deviously at the sleeping figures of his friends. He crept out of his bed and made his was quietly to James's. Opening the curtains and grinning madly he started.  
  
"Jamesie..." He whispered into his ear in a girl voice.  
  
James stirred but said nothing. Sirius didn't give up hope.  
  
"Jamesie..." This time James smiled.  
  
Sirius tired very hard not to crack up. "Oh! James!"  
  
James made a little noise of pleasure. "Lily..."  
  
And Sirius couldn't hold it any longer. The walls were almost shaking with his laughter. James eyes went wide open. "What's so funny?" He demanded. "I was trying to sleep."  
  
"I bet you had a lovely dream." Sirius pulled a straight face and James's face became bright red.  
  
"Oh! James!" Sirius repeated and let out a little girlie giggle.  
  
For a second James mouth just hung open then he flung himself on Sirius. "You little-"  
  
"Must have been quite a dream huh?" Sirius started running away from him. James wrestled him to the ground.  
  
"Lily would love to hear about it don't you reckon?" Again, James mouth went wide open, but this time from pure horror.  
  
Sirius cackled and took the opportunity to run to the bathroom Remus just came out from. James sprinted after him. "If you'd even consider it Padfoot!-" But he was cut off by a laugh. He turned and faced an amused looking Remus. "Would you do me a favor Moony?" James asked angrily hearing Sirius' laughter from the other side of the wall. "Put a silencing charm on me after I fall asleep."  
  
Remus nodded. "I think I would have done it anyway, I'd rather not hear anything concerning you and Lily." Remus existed the room and James became a color matching his Quiddich robes while Sirius laughed even harder.  
  
Peter awoke and asked James what was going on but James was well too concentrated in revenge plans to even notice. Feeling slightly annoyed, Peter resumed to his sleep. Maybe his friends would be nicer in his dreams.  
  
Jane sat in the dark common room looking around for any signs of her friends. James, Kate and Sirius were at Quidditch practices, Lily went to her Arithmancy night class and Remus was sending an owl to his sick mother at the owlery. Playing idly with her hair she wandered were Peter was. He seemed a bit down this morning and she wandered if he as okay. Just then, the portrait swung open and admitted a worn out Peter in. She waved at him and patted the place near her on the sofa, signaling for him to sit down. He smiled and plumped down. "Hey." She said.  
  
"Hey." He slightly panted.  
  
"Long day?" He nodded. "Where were you?"  
  
"Oh, just running around a bit." He leaned backwards, and sighed. He watched her with a little smile played across his lips. She was so... sweet and cute. He loved it about her. And the fact she always took care of him, and asked him how he was doing, and told her what was going on with her. Not like Remus, Sirius and James. They were always keeping secrets from him. They didn't trust him. He noticed his hands were formed into fists and tried to relax. He was with Jane now, the one who cared for him. "So what have you been doing?"  
  
"Just finished practicing the new spell we learned in Transfiguration." She took out her wand and waved it towards the parchment in front of her, which swiftly took the form of a round box.  
  
"Oh." He said, not really able to come up with a proper reply. "Oh no! I forgot to practice it." He smacked his forehead lightly, McGonagall wanted all of them to learn it by tomorrow!  
  
"You can practice now." She said lazily. "It's not very hard."  
  
Peter blushed. "I can't." He was never good at Transfiguration, McGongall made it very clear. He shouldn't have said anything, he should have just asked Sirius or James later for help, or give McGonagal some excuse, like he always did. Now she was going to feel sorry for him and gave him that look of sympathy he loathed so much. He always felt so pathetic when people looked at him that way. Like he was no match and he'll never be. And if Jane felt sorry for him and thought he was pathetic she'll never want him. Why did he had bring this up?  
  
But, to his immense surprise, she laughed. He frowned. Was she laughing at him?  
  
"Nonsense," He heard her saying just in time, before he could feel any lower. "it's easy, I'll help you."  
  
His face brightened at once. "Will you?"  
  
"Of course!" She nodded. "Just get your books and we'll start."  
  
Peter nodded back, and, trying to act nonchalant, he climbed the stairs towards his dorm. He hummed slightly while entering the room. Jane was going to help him, Jane was going to help him. Now he wasn't going to yelled at by McGonagal, and he and Jane would spend some time together. Maybe being top of the class like Sirius and James wasn't that great worth it. After all, Jane wouldn't help them! Grinning, he grabbed his books and almost ran downstairs.  
  
Kate, Sirius and James made their way to the Gryffindor tower talking happily about the successful practice. They crossed the Entrance Hall and suddenly recognized the figure of a tall redhead coming from the lower staircase.  
  
"Oy! Lily!" Sirius shouted, making both James and Kate jump. Lily turned around and waved at them, then she walked towards them in order to join them. But the weight of 3 huge Arithmacy books she was carrying seemed to un-balance her. James quickly rushed to her aid.  
  
"Thank you." Lily panted and blushed slightly. Feeling a bit hot, James smiled shyly back and nodded. Kate and Sirius stood a bit behind both trying to suppress a snigger.  
  
"So, how was practice?" Lily knew that would make James talk.  
  
"It was good." James honestly didn't know what to say, he didn't want to bore her with long Quidditch tactics and such, she would have hate it. "Thanks."  
  
They stood silent for a second, each thinking this was getting more stupid by the moment.  
  
They were acting ridiculous and Sirius couldn't take it anymore! "So you're still learning this stuff Lily?" He took one book out of James's hands and pretended to fall off from the weight.  
  
Kate rolled her eyes and Lily laughed. "Yes, I am. I find it fascinating."  
  
Sirius pretended to be shocked. "How?"  
  
Lily sighed. "It is a very important subject Sirius. It could be very useful in many career choices. For example-"  
  
But Sirius cut her off. "Yes, yes Ms. Evans, I know all about it." Lily raised an eyebrow. "Now I also remember why I never ask you about it, you'll start lecturing me on the 'importance of studying various subjects for yada yada yada." James and Kate laughed while Lily gave a slightly annoyed huff.  
  
"Oh leave it Lils! Besides, when Sirius will be the Knightbus driver you could always tell him 'I told you so!'" Kate said and they all, including Sirius, started laughing.  
  
They talked and joked all the way to the tower but came to a halt as the portrait swung open and they saw their two other friends, sitting together practicing a certain spell.  
  
"Your wrist movement needs to be inside-out Peter, not out-inside okay?" Jane smiled at Peter. "Come on, try it." Peter rolled up his sleeves and, mimicking Jane's movement, managed to transform the parchment into a slightly twisted box.  
  
"Nice!" Jane commented.  
  
"Oh that's so sweet!" Lily whispered to the others, whom were all watching silently.  
  
"Yeah." James said behind her and she felt his breath on her neck. She froze. He was standing right behind her. The only thing she needed to do was turn around and...  
  
"They look so cute!" Kate said to Sirius amused. But Sirius didn't find it amusing at all. "What's so cute?" He demanded. "They're just studying together!"  
  
Kate sniggered. "Yeah right."  
  
Without another word Sirius pushed James out of the way, went past Lily and climbed into the hole. "Hey Jane! Wormtail!" He squeezed himself between the two of them.  
  
"Hey Sirius! Had a good practice?" Jane smiled at him while Peter silently cursed him. Sirius nodded and then looked around at the boxes.  
  
"So what are you two doing?" He asked stretching himself.  
  
"I was just working with Peter about the spell we learned at last week's Transfiguration lesson.  
  
"Really?" Sirius asked. "Sounds fun."  
  
"Really." Peter gritted under his teeth. Jane just spotted the others standing at the entrance and went towards the girls while James sat in Jane's free spot.  
  
"What's the matter with you Padfoot?" James seemed a bit upset and he looked back at Lily who was talking with Kate and Jane.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." Sirius seemed to be in great spirits. "Who's up for a game of exploding snap?"  
  
"I think I'm going to sleep, I'm a bit tired." Peter started walking upstairs. James looked at him questionably but Sirius bid him good night nonchalantly and James shrugged. Peter was tired, there's nothing wrong about it right? (A/N Lol, funny sentence.)  
  
"I'm game." He announced and Sirius took a packet out of his pocket and started shuffling the cards.  
  
  
  
In the other corner of the common room Jane, Kate and Lily were giggling over an article in 'Witch Weekly Teen'.  
  
"Greg Wood an ex-Gryffindor Seeker and Capitan and now reserve player for Appleby Arrows reveals it all." Kate read out loud and they burst into another fit of giggles.  
  
"What's so funny?" Sirius demanded from the other end of the room, holding an exploding snap card in his hand, ready to stable it on the mountain of cards he and James already organized.  
  
Lily waved her arm unimportantly and the girls made their way to the boys. Lily chose a sit on Sirius's right, trying very hard to avoid James while Jane and Kate sat in front of the table still holding the magazine. James concentrated hard on finding a safe place to put his card when the girls, once again, burst into mad giggles. "What?!" He jumped and faced them.  
  
Kate, however, ignored him and tried throwing the article towards Lily. But Sirius was quicker. "Not bad Black, you'd make a good Seeker as well." Kate commented.  
  
"But not as handsome!" Jane pointed out and all three giggled.  
  
Ignoring them, Sirius opened the magazine. Then he rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you must be on something." He threw the magazine to James's direction, who caught it swiftly. James scanned the article and his face twisted in disgust looking at the picture of a muscular guy in robs of pale blue grinning wildly and waving.  
  
"He looks like someone stuck a broomstick up his arse." Was his comment, which made Sirius cracked up.  
  
"How much gel does he out on? A pot per day?" Sirius asked and both he and James laughed. (A/N The amount Tom Felton said he put on for the Malfoy role. Lol ;)  
  
"I'll bet you anything these muscles are only half as big."  
  
The girls scolded. "Prats." Lily murmured.  
  
"I'd say you're just jealous." Kate said simply.  
  
The boys stopped laughing and looked at her amazed, then they both started laughing again. "Why would we be a jealous in a fake pretty boy?" James asked.  
  
"Cause we find him dead sexy." Kate said then she leaned a bit forward towards James and whispered: "Especially Lily."  
  
James's face colored. "I- er- you-er -Lily-" He stammered and Kate smirked. "That's just rubbish!" He threw the magazine absent-mindedly behind his back to the table, completely forgetting the cards he and Sirius placed there before.  
  
"James don't!" Jane called out but it was too late.  
  
BOOOOM!!!!!!  
  
"Dammit! Does anyone remember the spell that retrieves eye browses?"  
  
  
  
"Venus is dark tonight, things are not looking well." Bane sighed. They were doing their best to protect the sword, yet he feared it wasn't enough. The members of the council were growing impatient, they were starting to doubt the Centaur's star reading.  
  
"But Mars is bright! Help shall come!" Ronan gazed up at the stars, as if trying to see the help. He sighed as well. Their help was already supposed to come. But Jade didn't seem to appear.  
  
"But in what form will Jade come to us?" Firenze quietly joined the star gazing, hoping he wouldn't be banished as he used to be.  
  
"As you were already told Firenze," Bane said harshly. "we do not know. But once Jade will come, we will be certain of his identity."  
  
"What makes you so sure of yourself? Have you ever seen him?"  
  
"The ancient prophecy told us that Jade has a mark engraved in him. We shall know Firenze, we shall know." Ronan said reassuringly and made his way back to the cave and it was Firenze's turn to sigh.  
  
"Come Firenze, we ought to protect the sword." Tearing his eyes from the marvelous world up in the sky the young Centaur followed the old one into the cave, wishing whoever Jade was, that he would hurry... The sword isn't safe enough with them.  
  
  
  
A/N Another chappie completed! What do you think? Tell me in a REVIEW!!! This chapter is a bit short but has more content then the longer ones. You may have started noticing the ships... and if you hadn't they'll become quite clear...  
  
My livejournal for updates and all that stuff: http://www.livejournal.com/users/tta  
  
Thanks very much for the ones who reviewed the last chapter:  
  
Monny Lover - Yes there will be a Sirius/Jane/Peter :) and no, the girls don't know Remus is a werewolf... But they'll find out... and it wouldn't be nice...  
  
Jemi Fal - I'm happy you find it funny! :)  
  
Kimali Lautoka - Do you know the show Friends? So there's this part where they yell at each other all the time 'danger!' and all of my school did it for weeks! I love scaring people off like that! It's so fun!  
  
X - woman  
  
Liz  
  
Blue - starberry52  
  
Alohamora - lmso.  
  
Alya1989626 - you've got a point there, I admit, but you could have been nicer. 


	10. A Lazy Sunday

A/N edited and did a bit or re-writing on all the chapters. Not much, just a little bit here and there. The most obvious thing changed is Kate's surname becoming Starr and Jane's Byrd. (I adore the 'Emily' novels!)  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to the amazing JK, characters, parts of the plot etc. Anything that doesn't belong to her or to anybody else belongs to little ol' me.  
  
Summery: The Marauders and the girls' sixth year is going to be a blast! Romance, Pranks, Muggle Songs, Animagi, fights a weird DADA but also Death Eaters, Voldemort and Deaths!!! L/J L/SS SB/OC RL/OC. Oh, and a mystery with a magical sword .  
  
There Is No Such Thing As Fate  
  
Chapter Ten: A Lazy Sunday  
  
"I think we're far enough." James whispered and pulled off the invisibility cloak.  
  
Sirius stretched himself. "You ought to find some spell to make this cloak bigger Prongs." He exclaimed at him while Peter nodded.  
  
James, however, wasn't listening. He reached for the pocket of his robes and pulled out a little bottle, which contained some sort of a silvery- purple liquid. Immediately Sirius and Peter's expressions changed. "Have you got the moonstone roots, Sirius?" James addressed his friend, still surveying the bottle with a severe, determinate stare. Sirius nodded and handed it to James, who took it and stuffed it into the bottle. He stirred the mixture cautiously and looked up at his friends for the first time. "You're ready?" They both nodded sternly.  
  
He gulped down quarter of the liquid and handed Sirius the bottle, which he took and swallowed down his share as well. Peter gave a slight whimper, when he held the rest and then sipped it. The liquid was ice cold, and seemed to freeze their insides. Peter gave a louder whimper, Sirius shut his eyes tightly and James grimaced.  
  
Then it was gone, and James knew he had no time to spare. He shut his eyes and focused his mind's eye on the picture of the stag. And once the image was clear in his head he felt himself drop on four and his inner and outer parts transformed rapidly. And when he opened his eyes he wasn't human anymore.  
  
The stag cast a swift glance over the surroundings. James tossed a glance at his sides, to make sure the others were ready as well, and then started galloping towards the Whomping Willow.  
  
When he finally stood in front of it he came to a halt. They didn't have to communicate between them; they already knew what were their jobs. He watched as the little grey rat zigzagged between the Willow's mad branches and finally prodded the little knot engraved in it. The Willow froze, and they entered the large gap that was revealed between the Willow's roots.  
  
And right then, the howling began. Full of agony and sadness the howling were fierce and one of the most frightening things he ever heard. And what made it more frightening was the fact that they came from a body that controlled one of his best friends. Remus.  
  
James couldn't suppress himself, he gave a great leap and started running down the tunnel. He could hear Padfoot's light paces and Wormtail's tiny scatterings behind him. The tunnel sloped up and he with it, he galloped into the room at the end.  
  
And there he stood. The werewolf. The werewolf - who was Remus's entirely opposite in too many ways. It growled at him and started circling and sniffing him. James followed him with his eyes only. Then the werewolf brushed against him in a recognizing manner. If stags could smile, James would be grinning right now.  
  
He watched as Moony preformed the same ritual with the two others. When it was completed the four friends shared a long silence looking at each other. Then suddenly the stag stomped his hoof against the floor. With an excited bark Padfoot leaped forward and to the outside, followed by Moony and Prongs and Wormtail, who kept a close guard on him from behind.  
  
They arrived at the outskirts of the forest and rushed right in. Once a month Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot and Prongs ruled the night...  
  
  
  
  
  
A lazy Sunday crept over the huge castle yet again. It was one of the last days of sunshine and Lily decided to make a good use of it. She was sprawled on a neat patch of grass near the lake with a book in her lap and her discman near her. She shut her eyes feeling completely peaceful.  
  
Sometimes she found it nicer to stay alone. Jane was tutoring Peter up in the common room, Remus had gone home to visit his sick mother on Friday, Kate was up in the dorm doing some crosswords on her bed, Sirius had gone to the Owlery to send a letter to his siblings and father and James was working it off at the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Lily gave a little dreamy sigh. Lately she didn't really know how to feel about him, around him. It was very fine pretending they're just friends when the whole group was together but when they were alone, or when he simply gave her that look... Then it was a completely different story.  
  
A small smile crept towards her lips. It felt so... good, to think about him. Lily rolled over on her stomach and slowly opened her eyes. She caught a glimpse of a few first years having an animated conversation near Hagrid's pumpkin patch and was very pleased to see Liarna with them.  
  
She waved at her and she waved back. Ever since she and Liarna had that talk she kept an eye on her. But it seemed the Slytherins were calming down a bit... And speaking of Slytherins  
  
Severus Snape was crossing the grounds looking particularly grim and in a foul mood. Lily frowned for a minute at him and then called him.  
  
"Severus!" He however, was completely oblivious to her calling. She tried yet again. Although he seemed very upset and preoccupied she thought he might actually appreciate someone helping him in whatever it was.  
  
"Oy! Severus!!!" She yelled, making a couple of birds and a pair of passing third years to jump, and finally got his attention. His head snapped towards her and he looked as if he was going to say something rude but, recognizing her, his expression immediately softened.  
  
She waved at him and his lips curled into a small smile. She motioned him to come - he obeyed.  
  
"Hello." She said as he finally got there. He nodded at her. She put her hand on her forehead to protect her eyes from the sun and looked up at him. He seemed oddly formal and very out of place. Unlike her, he was wearing his robes even today and their black, and him himself, seemed to somehow go against the happiness all around him.  
  
Or maybe Lily was just weird. "Sit down." She patted the patch of grass near her.  
  
"Thank you," He replied. "But I feel quite comfortable standing."  
  
She knew he wasn't mad at her. Not really anyway. "The grass isn't poisonous you know."  
  
"Are you sure?" She rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Yes I'm quite sure," She replied and got hand of the end of his robes. "Now sit. Down." She tugged him and he finally sighed and sat down near her.  
  
"There you see? That wasn't so bad. Nothing happened." He didn't reply and she knew that she won in this one. He amused her very much. Not his bad mood but he himself. He was so different from others... she found him quite interesting. And she couldn't stand here and see him drown in his bad mood, not in this kind of weather. "Now, what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing's the matter." He replied simply, looking not at her, but at the giant squid that was bathing in the sun.  
  
"And how's life?" She asked and he looked at her funnily.  
  
"Life," He started and sighed, as if considering how exactly to put it. "Are simply splendid." The amount of sarcasm in his voice was astonishing.  
  
"I'm sure it's not all bad, isn't it?" She yawned and got up into a sitting position beside him. "Besides, what can be so horrible in a day like this?"  
  
"Too many things." He said.  
  
She laughed and gave him a little shove. "Oh nonsense."  
  
For a second he just looked at her, a bit surprised by her action, but then he smiled as well.  
  
"Aha! You smiled! I knew it's not that bad!!!" She waved her fist winningly and grinned. "Knew it."  
  
"You know quite a lot of things don't you?" He asked amused, his bad mood just seemed to disappear.  
  
"I suppose." She held her nose up high. "More then some anyway."  
  
"More then me?" He asked in mock-shock.  
  
"Why not?" She started laughing and he joined her.  
  
  
  
  
  
James hoisted his broom on his shoulder and walked out of the Quidditch pitch. Even though he was sweaty and exhausted he didn't feel tried at all and walked happily back to the castle. Or, more precisely, towards the grounds, where he noticed a certain Gryffindor reading earlier.  
  
Lily was... oh he just couldn't describe it anymore. She was there, and it made him so happy. And sometimes, but he was probably imagining it, he thought they shared something that was a bit different then usual.  
  
He recognized her hair from afar, but when he recognized another person next to her he came to a halt. Severus Snape. He hated the mere name. But she... She didn't seem to at all. They were sitting there and talking and enjoying themselves. James didn't seem to process this and 'how' and 'why' kept popping in his head. She wasn't supposed to sit with Snape, she was supposed to sit with him! She was supposed to talk and enjoy herself with him and not that stinking Slytherin!  
  
He watched them for a while, hoping very much she'll notice him and call him over and send that- thing away, but she didn't even seemed to see him. *This is ridiculous!* He suddenly realize. *If I want to talk to her I should just go and do it!*  
  
He started striding in their direction.  
  
"Hey Lily." He said when they were a few feet apart. She turned around and grinned at him.  
  
"Hey James! How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, just got back from Quidditch."  
  
"Yeah, I can see from your robes." She remarked amused.  
  
"Right." He replied sheepishly. "So... you've just been reading here?" He was very pleased to see Snape's irritated expression.  
  
"I was... then me and Severus talked and all. Isn't it such a lovely day?"  
  
"It sure is." He smiled at her and then sighed and whipped his forehead. "Can I sit down for a bit? It's really hot and exhausting."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
He sat down and slightly bumped into her. She blushed a little and looked down to hide it.  
  
Clearly forgotten Severus Snape coughed. Lily turned to him. "Oh Severus-"  
  
"I have to go, didn't finish my star chart yet." Lily looked disappointed.  
  
"Can't you just stay for a little bit? I mean-"  
  
"No, sadly enough, I can't. I have thing to do. Now if you'll excuse me." He got up, he's tone very cold. Lily held her arm and opened her mouth but decided against it and shut it again. She nodded at him and he strode off, his robes billowing.  
  
James, feeling every bit satisfied with himself, leaned towards Lily. "And what book are you know wasting your time on?" He teased.  
  
Tearing her eyes from the disappearing figure Lily put her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know Mr. Potter that reading books is not a waste of time..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
  
"Don't you 'yeah, yeah' me! If you would have taken some of the time you spend with Sirius doing god knows what nonsense and instead try to read something you would have quickly realized that-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"See? You got it!" Jane smiled happily at Peter, who finally mastered the spell. Peter beamed at her and she smiled at him. "Is there anything else you want to learn?"  
  
Peter shook his head. "No that's about it, but can I hire you before the exams?"  
  
She laughed. "You don't need to hire me Peter! I don't need a return for tutoring you." He joined her laughing. "Honestly, we're friends!" She added making Peter's laugh stop abruptly. He fixed a meaningful look at her.  
  
Jane stopped laughing as well. Something changed; she felt it in the air around them. Did she say something wrong?  
  
Peter looked away and she felt relived, but she couldn't explain why. She rested her elbow on the table in front of them and put her chin in her palm, absent mindedly taping the table with her fingers. She looked out of the window to the grounds. Everything seemed so quiet and peaceful - just the time for surprising unexpected events to happen. It would be so great to take part in an adventure... something that will drive her out of the normalcy. Something new, different, exciting. Or better - Someone new, different and exciting.  
  
"I, er-need to finish a letter in the dorm so I'm up okay?" Peter's voice cut her train of thoughts. She looked up at him and nodded, giving him a small smile. "Thanks for all your help." She waved her arm dismissively.  
  
He walked up and he head was once again somewhere far away. She sighed. Nothing was going to happen here. Especially if she'll just keep on sitting there, she realized. At once she got to her feet. Pulling her hair into a ponytail and wearing a look of determination she stepped out of the portrait hole. She had no idea where her feet were leading her but she let them at it. She passed a large corridor on the fourth floor when she noticed a flicker in the corner of her eye. She turned her head around immediately, still walking, but saw nothing. The corridor was dark and she tried focusing her eyes of the dark behind her. She knew there was something there. She kept walking, her head turned around. She was just about to pull out her wand as the corridor bended but someone crashed into her making her drop to the floor.  
  
She moaned feeling her sore forehead and finally reached for her wand. "Lumos." She whispered and a face was reviled in front of her. Dark blue eyes, dark ginger hair and many freckles were spread over a face that looked torn between a pained and a thoughtful expression.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed getting up to her knees. With her wand light she noticed many books and parchments spread over the floor. She started collecting them for him.  
  
"That's okay." He got to his knees as well and started loading his hands with the rest of the things she didn't collect.  
  
"No, really I am! My friends always say my daydreaming causes too much problems. I was just certain something was behind me and-"  
  
"It really is okay." He smiled at her reassuringly. "And daydreaming is wonderful."  
  
She halted and looked up at him. "You really think so?" She never heard someone say anything like this.  
  
He nodded fierce fully. "Of course." Excitement spread in her. "What do daydream about?"  
  
She blushed and looked down. "It's kind of personal." She started playing with her ponytail, this guy made her twitchy.  
  
"Ah," He said tried to catch her eyes. "I see." She blushed even redder. Finally he collected everything and they both got up. "I don't believe we actually introduced ourselves."  
  
"But of course!" She exclaimed. "My name is Jane Smith and I'm a Gryffindor sixth year."  
  
He nodded at her, took out his wand and magicked a single rose. "? ? and I'm a Ravenclaw seventh year."  
  
She bowed to him. "How lovely." He handed her the flower and she smiled at him sweetly.  
  
"I must go, but I assume I'll see you around?"  
  
"Certainly." She nodded and with a swift he was gone. Jane leaned upon the cold stone wall, closed her eyes and exhaled the flower in her hand. There was something about him. She could feel it. He was new. Well not really, she saw him at the Ravenclaw table sometimes but she didn't really *see* him. And he was different, oh yes. You couldn't pin point it but you knew it without a doubt. And exciting? Jane hoped so very much.  
  
She opened her eyes and started skipping back to the Gryffindor tower. She had her adventure. Or, actually, she started one.  
  
  
  
Sirius was walking very slowly towards the general direction of the Gryffindor territory. He finished writing letters to his dad, brother and sister. He knew his father needed some kind of reassurance everything was fine with him and the twins liked feeling important by receiving his letters. He just spent about two hours in the stinking Owelry to write those letters. He couldn't care less.  
  
His eyes on the floor he kept walking idly not really thinking about anything. Suddenly he heard a pair of feet moving towards his direction and a very familiar laugh. He looked up and saw Jane standing in front of him, her pale blue eyes sparkling. She was humming some sort of tune under her breath and looked very happy and pleased.  
  
She went skipping around him. "Hello Sirius!"  
  
Her cheerfulness wasn't as usual... it was like... he couldn't explain. "Is something wrong?" He asked her.  
  
"Wrong? Nothing's wrong! Everything is great!" She suddenly hugged him tightly.  
  
"Are you drunk?"  
  
"Of course not! Don't be silly!"  
  
"Me silly? You-"  
  
But Jane was yet again skipping around him and singing. "You could be so happy... On this brand new beautiful day..."  
  
"Jane???" Something was definitely wrong with her. "Did someone do something to you?"  
  
"If someone did something to me?" She stopped and lifted a flower she was holding in her palm. "Certainly." She smelled the flower and looked dreamily at it.  
  
"What's the matter, have you gotten something in your eye?"  
  
"Oh no, not at all."  
  
"Jane..."  
  
But she embraced him again. "Can I tell you a secret?" Sirius felt uneasy. What was going on? Is this some sort of prank? But she was looking at him so deadly serious.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I," She leaned forward. "Met him!"  
  
"Met who?" He got out of her embrace.  
  
But she wasn't really listening. "Oh Sirius it was so wonderful! He's sweet and..."  
  
"Who???" But Jane wasn't listening. She started skipping away. "Jane!!!" He stomped his foot like a three year old. "Tell me!" But she just sent him some air kisses and went away.  
  
Sirius felt irritated. Who was she talking about? And what did he do to her? Does she feel something for him? And what the hell was wrong with her?  
  
And most importantly, why does he care so much?  
  
  
  
Remus blinked tiredly. Slowly drifting back to consciousness he looked around him. He was surrounded with white - the Hospital Wing. He sighed out of relieve. He had a whole new month before it will come again. The transformation went well... as well as something hideous like that can. And the night time adventures went good as well, Remus cringed at the thought of what happened last year. And it was entirely his fault. Remus shut his eyes again, trying to avoid the dreadful thoughts and he drowned asleep again.  
  
When he awoke this time, he noticed the Hospital Wing was darker; it must be close to sun set. Madam Pomfrey was bustling around his bed, he smiled at her and she smiled so sadly at him he wished he wouldn't have done so. He was glad the dreamless potion kept him asleep over the day, he was better off without the pain. Both physically and emotionally.  
  
He started getting up and ready, ignoring Madam Pomfrey's look, which quickly changed into a stern and disapproving one. Murmuring thanks to her he exited the room. Up the stairs to the tower he went and reached the Fat Lady.  
  
She smiled pleasantly at him. "Password?"  
  
"Mad Hippogriffs."  
  
She nodded and swung open. He stepped in but stayed in the shadows, surveying the common room. They were sitting near the fire, looking very happy. Jane was looking rather out of it squeezed between Peter and Sirius. Sirius was eyeing her suspiciously while Peter was talking to her but looking at his shoes. Lily was stretched on the sofa, with James leaning against the front of the sofa, quietly talking to her. Kate was one the floor, idly playing with herself chess. She looked up and upon seeing him she smiled broadly. "Remus!" She exclaimed happily.  
  
All the others' heads popped up. Then, like a mad mob, they ran at him and lunged themselves at him.  
  
"Remmy!"  
  
"You're back!"  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
"Missed us?"  
  
And all Remus could do was smile at them. They were here, and they weren't going anywhere.  
  
  
  
A/N So I've finished another chapter. hurray /sarcastic Okay I'm sorry but lately I don't really feel like writing. You probably noticed (or maybe not) that it takes about a month for a new chapter or even more. And I put a lot of afford in this story, even if it seems I don't. And I love this story dearly, but it just seems like people don't appreciate it. So I ask you, review this. I don't mind criticism, but for pity's sake! REVIEW!!! Getting reviews motivates me, it really does, I need it. So if some of you are reading this and not reviewing, or if you're just being lazy please take your dear time and write me a couple of words, it's not very hard.  
  
tta  
  
  
  
  
  
Livejournal: http://www.livejournal.com/users/tta  
  
Thanks to the ones who reviewed last time:  
  
Jemi Fal - here you go! *Smiles*  
  
Lily lily - I'd rather not know what James was dreaming about. Lol ;)  
  
Laina  
  
Dramagal - because then this story would be quite boring wouldn't it?  
  
Moony Lover - Not answering about Peter! *cheekily* I know it wasn't a great one *sigh* hope this one was better... I'm happy you gave me an honest opinion. =)  
  
Fawkesfire - maybe it's a Wilkinson syndrom! Lol ;)  
  
Jesusfreak7777777 - see above! *points upwards* lol, teased for being an old married couple... shame it didn't trun out well for you :/  
  
IloveJamesPotter - gotta agree with your name! ;)  
  
Liz - wow lots of questions! Lol okay here goes: 1. it's okay if you didn't get the sword thingie... will be explained later *mysterious* 2. I can't tell about Peter... but it's not going to be very nice to him in the end, trust me... 3. they're in sixth year... hope I've answered everything...  
  
Lucky-719 - Thank you very much! *honored and flattered*  
  
Alexs  
  
Blue strawberry42 - magazine... *giggles*  
  
Bubblegum*girl- you'll see... 


End file.
